El dragón Gremory
by DarkLobo
Summary: James Gallows es el nuevo Sekiryuutei y ha llevado una vida normal en la ciudad de New York junto con su madre, pero un día llega un hombre pelirrojo diciéndole que es su padre y que es el próximo líder del clan Gremory. Mira como James vivirá asombrosas aventuras cuando vaya a la ciudad de Kuo y conozca cierta pelirroja. OCx Harem. Futuro crossover con otras series
1. Chapter 1

_**Capitulo 1**_

 _ **Ciudad de New York**_

 _ **En un bar de mala muerte se encontraba un monto de gente viendo una pelea entre un chico pelinegro y un chico pelirrojo**_

¡Vamos arrancare la cabeza!-grito un hombre

¡Acaba de una vez con él!-grito otro

¡Defiéndete maldición!-grito otro

¡Del por lo menos un golpe!-grito otro

 _ **La pelea estaba siendo ganada por el pelirrojo que golpeaba sin cesar al pelinegro, le lanzaba puñetazos y patadas sin parar**_

 **¡PAAMM!**

 _ **El pelirrojo tiro al pelinegro de un puñetazo y cuando iba a levantarse el pelirrojo se le fue encima y le comenzó a dar una lluvia de puñetazos**_

 **¡PAAM!**

 **¡PAAM!**

 **¡PAAM!**

 **¡PAAM!**

 **¡PAAM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 _ **El ultimo puñetazo fue tan fuerte que le tumbo varios dientes y lo dejo inconsciente, el pelirrojo se levanto y dejo al chico pelinegro en el suelo con moretones en la cara y con sangre saliendo de su boca y su nariz**_

 **¡Ding! ¡Ding! ¡Ding!**

 _ **Sonó la campana indicando el final de la pelea**_

¡El ganador y aun invicto James Gallows!-anuncio el réferi alzándole la mano

 _ **Todas las personas comenzaron a aplaudir y el pelirrojo comenzó a caminar por la multitud saludando a sus fans, James llego hasta los vestidores y entro, comenzó a quitarse los guantes y vendas que tenía en las manos y en ese momento entro un hombre que le entrego un sobre**_

Ahí tienes tu dinero, todos apostaron por ti-dijo el hombre

Gracias-dijo James

 _ **El hombre salió de los vestidores y James agarro el sobre para después abrirlo, el sobre estaba lleno de dinero**_

Bien, hoy gane mucho-dijo James guardando el dinero

 _ **Minutos después**_

 _ **James se encontraba conduciendo una motocicleta por las calles de New York hacia su casa, él ahora vestía una camisa negra que tenía la imagen de una calavera, encima de ella tenía una chaqueta de cuero que le faltaba la manga izquierda dejando al descubierto su brazo y dejar ver que este estaba vendado**_

[Fue un buen día ¿no lo crees James?]-dijo una voz dentro de la cabeza de James

Sí que lo fue Ddraig-dijo James

[Solo esperemos que tú madre no se dé cuenta que volviste a escaparte]-dijo Ddraig

No lo creo, espere para que se quedara dormida para escapar-dijo James

 _ **James siguió conduciendo hasta llegar a una casa de dos pisos, estaciono enfrente de la casa y bajo de la moto, camino hasta la entrada de la casa, saco una llave de su pantalón y abrió la puerta, pero al abrirla pudo ver a una hermosa mujer de cabello largo de color negro que tenía una cara de enojo**_

Hola mamá-dijo James

¿Dónde estabas?-dijo su madre molesta

Fui a dar un paseo en mi moto-dijo James

Mentira, ¿Fuiste a pelear de nuevo?-dijo su madre

Me atrapaste-dijo James

James, ya hablamos de esto, no deben descubrir lo que eres-dijo su madre-Además no me gusta que andes ganando dinero por pelear

Tranquila mamá, nadie sabrá que soy mitad demonio ya que no uso mis poderes y lo del dinero-dijo James sacando el sobre lleno de dinero-Solo te quiero ayudar, ya que no quiero que toda la carga de la casa sea tuya

Entiendo hijo, eres un buen chico-dijo su mamá agarrando el sobre-Pero que sea la última vez ¿sí?

De acuerdo-dijo James

Bien, ve a tu cuarto y descansa-dijo su mamá

Ok-dijo James

 _ **James subió las escaleras y fue a su cuarto, su cuarto estaba pintado de color negro, había una guitarra eléctrica y un amplificador, se quito la chaqueta y se metió a su cama**_

 _ **Al día de mañana**_

 _ **La mamá de James se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno hasta que de la nada apareció un extraño círculo mágico en el suelo del cual salió un hombre de cabello rojo carmesí y que tenía una pequeña barba del mismo color de su cabello, el hombre vestía una ropa muy elegante de color blanco, el hombre tenía una sonrisa en su cara y camino hacia la madre de James que tenía una expresión de odio en su cara**_

Barbará-dijo el pelirrojo abriendo los brazos para abrazarla

 **¡PAAMM!**

 _ **La madre de James le dio un fuerte sartenazo al pelirrojo en la cabeza**_

¡AAHH! ¡¿Por qué me pegas?!-grito el pelirrojo mientras se sobaba la cabeza

¿Y todavía tienes el descaro de preguntarlo, Zeoticus? Me abandonaste cuando estaba embarazada-dijo Barbará

Entiendo que me odies y estás en tu derecho, pero vengo a decirte que he venido a ver a mi hijo-dijo Zeoticus

¿Para qué lo quieres ver? ¿Ahora si te interesa?-dijo Barbará

No sé de que hablas Barbará, yo siempre he estado preocupado por mi hijo-dijo Zeoticus

¿Entonces porque nunca viniste a verlo?-dijo Barbará

Entiende que tenía mucho trabajo en el inframundo y tendría muchos problemas si mi familia se enterrara-dijo Zeoticus

Pues no voy a permitir que veas a mi hijo, ahora vete de mi casa-dijo Barbará

Barbará por favor-dijo Zeoticus

Mamá ¿Ya está el desayuno?

 _ **Se escucho la voz de James y se escucho como estaba bajando por las escaleras**_

Ni siquiera lo pienses Zeoticus-dijo Barbará

 _ **El pelirrojo no lo pensó dos veces y corrió hacia las espaleras y Barbará corrió tras él, Zeoticus llego a las escaleras y vio a James**_

¿Quién es usted?-dijo James

Yo soy tú…

 **¡BAAMM!**

 _ **Zeoticus no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Barbará llego corriendo y lo embistió contra la pared, eso dejo muy confundido a James**_

Buenos días James, el desayuno está listo

Mamá ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quién es este señor?-dijo James señalando a Zeoticus que estaba en el suelo

Oh ese tipo, es solo un vagabundo que entro a la casa, descuida en un momento lo saco de la casa-dijo Barbará

Nada de eso-dijo Zeoticus levantándose-Yo no me voy a ningún lado hasta que podamos hablar

No hay nada de qué hablar, así que te pido de la manera más amable que salgas de mi casa-dijo Barbará

¿Me pueden explicar lo que está pasando aquí?-dijo James

Barbará por favor-dijo Zeoticus a la pelinegra

Ok, preparare té-dijo Barbará

 _ **Minutos después**_

 _ **Los tres estaban sentados en el comedor, Zeoticus tenía una taza de té que Barbará le había dado, James se le quedo viendo y eso lo noto Zeoticus**_

De seguro quieres saber quien soy ¿No?-dijo Zeoticus

Sí, y también quiero saber ¿Cómo conoce a mi mamá?-dijo James

Bueno eso es fácil de responder, Barbará ¿se lo dices tú o yo?-dijo Zeoticus

Yo se lo diré, tarde o temprano debía saberlo-dijo Barbará

¿Saber qué?-dijo James

James, él es tú padre-dijo Barbará

¿Qué? ¿Él es mi padre?-dijo James sorprendido

Sí-dijo Barbará

¿Es la maldita basura que te abandono cuando estabas embarazada de mi?-dijo James molesto

¿Basura?-dijo Zoticus sorprendido

Sí-dijo Barbará

Esperen-dijo Zeoticus levantándose-Todo tiene una explica…

 **¡PAAMM!**

 _ **James también se levanto y le dio un fuerte estomago en el estomago a su padre, Zeoticus se agarro el estomago ya que el golpe fue tan fuerte que le saco el aire y podía jurar que le rompió algo**_

¡James!-grito Barbará

¡¿Cómo te atreves a venir después de todos estos años?!-grito James molesto

Eres idéntico a tu madre-dijo Zeoticus recuperándose del golpe y viendo a James-No cabe duda que heredaste una fuerza sobrehumana, diría que eres más fuerte que cualquier demonio

¿A qué has venido?-dijo James molesto

Sé que me odias y no voy a negar que me lo merezco, pero he venido a hablar contigo de algo importante-dijo Zeoticus

¿Y qué es eso tan importante que quieres hablar conmigo?-dijo James

He venido a decirte que tú eres el próximo heredero del clan Gremory-dijo Zeoticus

¿A qué te refieres?-dijo James

Eres el siguiente al mando ya que eres mi segundo hijo –dijo Zeoticus

¿Segundo? ¿Tengo hermanos?-dijo James

Hermanastros en realidad, nadie sabe que existes ya que jamás imaginaron que tendría un hijo con una humana-dijo Zeoticus

No entiendo nada, entiendo que ahora se quien es mi padre y de que herede mis poderes de demonio pero no entiendo eso del clan-dijo James

Entiendo que estés confundido por eso quiero que vayas a Japón, en la ciudad de Kuo para que hablemos-dijo Zeoticus

Iré pero solo si mi madre va conmigo-dijo James

Ok, no tengo ningún problema-dijo Zeoticus sacando dos boletos de avión de su saco –Aquí están los boletos, su vuelo sale mañana a las dos de la tarde

¿Ya lo tenias planeado?-dijo Barbará

Ya sabes que siempre estoy un paso adelante, pero dime hijo ¿Aceptas ir?-dijo Zeoticus

No me llames hijo, aun no te considero mi padre pero-dijo James tomando los boletos-Iré ya que quiero que me expliquen todo lo que está pasando

Ok, lo entiendo, ahora me voy-dijo Zeoticus

 _ **Zeoticus creó un círculo mágico debajo de él y desapareció**_

James-dijo Barbará abrazándolo-¿Estás bien?

Sí, tranquila mamá, no pasa nada-dijo James

Bueno, vamos a desayunar y después prepararemos nuestras maletas-dijo Barbará

Ok-dijo James

 _ **Después de eso los dos comenzaron a desayunar y siguieron su día como cualquier día normal**_

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

 _ **James y se mamá se encontraban dentro de un avión directo a Kuo, los dos estaban en primera clase, James estaba mirando por la ventana mientras pensaba**_

 _¿Qué crees que pase llegando a Kuo, Ddraig?-dijo James mentalmente_

[No losé James, pero presiento que vendrán muchos problemas]-dijo Ddraig

 _Yo también, pero solo lo sabremos cuando lleguemos-dijo James_

 _ **Varias horas después**_

 _ **Aeropuerto de Kuo**_

 _ **Después de varias horas, James y su madre habían llegado a la ciudad de Kuo, bajaron del avión y pudieron ver a un hombre vestido de chofer con un letrero que decía sus nombres, así que los dos se acercaron a él**_

¿Zeoticus te envió por nosotros?-dijo Barbará

Sí, Zeoticus-sama me envió para que los llevara al lugar donde vivirán-dijo el chofer

¿Dónde viviremos?-dijo James

Así es, síganme por favor-dijo el chofer

 _ **El chofer los guio hasta el estacionamiento y ahí vieron una limosina que había mandado Zeoticus por ellos, metieron su equipaje y subieron a la limosina para que el chofer arrancara**_

 _ **James vio que el interior de la limosina era muy lujoso, tenía una pequeña pantalla de plasma, asientos masaje adores y un mini refrigerador. James abrió el mini refrigerador y vio muñas latas de cerveza, el iba a tomar una pero…**_

 **¡PLAF!**

 _ **Barbará le di un golpe en la mano evitando que agarrara un cerveza**_

Ni siquiera lo pienses-dijo Barbará

Ok-dijo James cerrando el mini refrigerador

 _ **Minutos después**_

 _ **Habían llegado a una casa de dos pisos que se parecía a su antigua casa que tenían, bajaron de la limosina y James bajo el equipaje, Barbará le dio las gracias al chofer y entraron a la casa pero se llevarían una sorpresa al ver a Zeoticus**_

¿Qué les parece?-dijo Zeoticus

Nuestra antigua casa era mejor-dijo Barbará

Sin duda alguna-dijo James

Ustedes sí que son difíciles de impresionar-dijo Zeoticus-Por cierto James, te tengo una sorpresa

 _ **Los tres fueron al garaje de la casa donde había algo ocultado debajo de una manta, Zeoticus se acerco a la manta y la agarro de los extremos**_

Aquí está tu sorpresa-dijo Zeoticus quitando la manta

 _ **A quitar la manta, dejo ver una motocicleta de color negro que era muy genial**_

¿Qué te parece? ¿Te gusta?-dijo Zeoticus

Mmm…No, la que tenía en casa era mejor-dijo James dejao sorprendido a su padre

Pero está es la mejor moto que se puede conseguir-dijo Zeoticus

Zeoticus, la moto que tenía James, la construyo el mismo-dijo Barbará

¿Qué? ¿Es enserio?-dijo Zeoticus

Sí, James es muy bueno en robótica, mecánica, química y ciencia, es muy inteligente-dijo Barbará

Bueno eso debió sacarlo de mí-dijo Zeoticus orgulloso

Ya quisieras-dijo James

Dejemos eso a un lado, James ¿Tú sigues estudiando?-dijo Zeoticus

No, deje de estudiar a la mitad del tercer año de la preparatoria-dijo James

Entonces desde mañana asistirás a la academia de la ciudad-dijo Zeoticus

¿Qué? Ni hablar, yo solo vine a que me respondieras las dudas de eso del clan, no quiero ir a una estúpida academia-dijo James

James, irás a la academia-dijo Barbará-Ya te has vuelto muy flojo y vago desde que dejaste la escuela haya en casa, así que asistirás a la escuela de esta ciudad y es mi última palabra

Ok, pero solo lo hare por ti, no por él-dijo James

Bien, aquí está la dirección-dijo Zeoticus entregándole un papel a James-Por cierto James, en la academia asiste tú hermanastra

¿Hermanastra?-dijo James

Sí, su nombre es Rias, creó que la reconocerás rápido ya que su cabello es del mismo color que el tuyo-dijo Zeoticus-Te pido por favor que no le digas nada sobre que eres su hermanastro, ella todavía no lo sabe

Ok, no hablare con ella-dijo James

Bien, en unos días vendré por ti para hablar sobre lo del clan-dijo Zeoticus

De acuerdo-dijo James

Ahora me voy, adiós-dijo Zeoticus

 _ **Zeoticus creó un círculo mágico y desapareció en él, James y Barbarán se pasaron el resto del día desempacando sus cosas y explorando la casa**_

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

 _ **James estaba usando el uniforme de la academia, estaba montado en su nueva moto dirigiéndose a la academia**_

Esto será algo aburrido, jamás pensé asistir de nuevo a una escuela-dijo James

[Yo estoy a favor que asistieras, tu madre tiene razón, te estabas volviendo un vago]-dijo Ddraig

Oye ¿De qué lados estas?-dijo James

[De los que tienen la razón]-dijo Ddraig

 _ **Minutos después**_

 _ **James llego a a la academia, al llegar llamo mucho la atención pero más de las chicas, bajo de su moto y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada mientras que los demás comenzaron a hablar a sus espaldas**_

Kyaaa ese chico es muy guapo-dijo una chica

Es incluso más guapo que Kiba-kun-dijo otra

¿Tendrá novia?-dijo otra

Espero que no porque quiero hacerlo mi novio-dijo otra

Genial llego otro Casanova-dijo un chico

Apenas llega y tiene a todas las chicas a sus pies-dijo otro

 _ **Minutos después**_

Clase hoy tenemos a un nuevo estudiante-dijo el profesor-Pasa y preséntate

Mucho gusto me llamo James Gallows y vengo de New York, espero llevarnos bien-dijo James

 _ **Todas las chicas rápidamente se enamoraron de él y los chicos rápidamente lo odiaron**_

Puedes sentarte alado de la señorita Sona-dijo el profesor

 _ **James hizo caso y se sentó a lado de una chica de cabello corto de color negro que usaba gafas y tenía los ojos de color violeta**_

Mucho gusto, soy Sona SItri, presidenta del consejo estudiantil-dijo la chica extendiéndole la mano

[James, puedo detectar energía demoniaca en esta chica]-dijo Ddraig mentalmente

 _Ya veo, Zeoticus no me dijo que habría más demonios aparte de mi hermanastra-dijo James mentalmente_

Es un gusto Sona-san, espero llevarnos bien-dijo James agarrándole la mano

 _ **Más tarde**_

 _ **Era la hora del receso y James se había hecho muy popular con las chicas pero a él no le importaba, se escapo de las chicas de su salón y se fue a comer a la parte trasera de la academia, saco de sus mochila el almuerzo que su madre le había preparado y comenzó a comer**_

 _ **Después de acabar de comer decidió acostarse en el pasto pero sintió como lo observaban, él se levanto a ver quién era, dirigió su mirada a una ventana de un edificio antiguo donde se encontraba una hermosa chica de cabello rojo carmesí como el suyo que lo estaba mirando**_

[James, puedo percibir la misma energía demoniaca que tiene Zeoticus y tú en esa chica]-dijo Ddraig

 _Así que ellas es mi hermanastra, si no me falla la memoria, su nombre es Rias-pensó James_

 _ **James decidió volver acostarse mientras que la pelirroja seguía mirándolo**_

¿Quién es ese chico?-dijo Rias

Parece que te has interesado en él Rias-dijo una hermosa chica de cabello negro de grandes pechos y de ojos color violeta

Me encontré con Sona hace rato y me dijo que había sentido un gran poder en él-dijo Rias

¿Qué piensas hacer?-dijo la pelinegra

Lo mantendremos vigilado, Akeno, diles a Koneko y a Kiba que no le quiten el ojo de encima-dijo Rias

A la orden Buchou-dijo la pelinegra saliendo del edificio

 _ **Días después**_

 _ **Han pasado varios días desde que James y Barbará llegaron a Kuo . James se había vuelto el chico más deseado de toda la academia por las chicas pero a él no le importaba. Rias junto su grupo lo mantuvieron observando, no le quitaban el ojo de encima**_

 _ **En la actualidad**_

 _ **Las clase se habían terminado y James se dirigía hacia donde estaba su moto para irse pero al llegar al lugar donde había estacionado, pudo ver a una hermosa chica de cabello negro, ojos violetas que usaba el uniforme de otra academia**_

[James, presiento que algo malo pasara, mejor ten cuidado]-dijo Ddraig mentalmente

 _De acuerdo-dijo James mentalmente_

Disculpa ¿Quién eres?-dijo James a la pelinegra

D…disculpa….tu….tu eres James Gallows-dijo la chica nerviosa

Sí, soy yo-dijo James

Yo soy Amano Yuma y te quería preguntar si tenías novia- dijo la chica muy roja

No, no tengo novia-dijo James

E…entonces, ¿Aceptarían ser mi novio?-dijo Yuma má sonrojada

Claro-dijo James

¿Enserio?-dijo Yuma

Sí ¿Por qué no?-dijo James

Estoy tan feliz, ¿No te importa si mañana tenemos una cita?-dijo Yuma

No tengo ningún problema-dijo James

Bien, entonces nos vemos aquí mañana-dijo Yuma

Ok-dijo James

 _ **James subió a su moto y arranco dejando a Yuma atrás**_

Pobre idiota, no sabe que el día de mañana será su funeral, ya quiero que sea mañana para verlo morir-dijo Yuma mientras sonreía malvadamente

 _ **Pero Yuma no se había dado cuenta que entre los arbustos donde se encontraba, estaba escondida una chica de pelo blanco que escucho todo**_

Buchou los ángeles caídos hicieron su movimiento-dijo la chica hablando por su celular

Ya veo, es probable que sea el mismo grupo de ángeles que matan usuarios de Sacred Gear en la zona-dijo Rias

¿Debo seguir a James-sempai?-dijo la chica

Retírate por el momento Koneko, ellos se reunirán mañana por lo cual podremos verlos mañana-dijo Rias

Entendido-dijo la chica antes de colgar

 _ **FIN**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capitulo 2_**

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _James se encontraba en su cuarto preparándose para su cita con Yuma, él vestía una playera de color rojo, una chaqueta de cuero, unos jeans, un cinturón que tenía una calavera como hebilla y unas botas negras de motociclista, James bajo con mucho cuidado y sin hacer ruido, llego hasta la puerta y estaba por abrirla pero en ese momento llego Barbará por detrás_**

¿Adónde crees que vas?-dijo Barbará

Maldición-dijo James volteando a ver a su madre-Solo iba a una cita con una chica que conocí ayer

¿Una cita? ¿Ya tienes novia tan rápido? No cabe duda que eres mi hijo-dijo Barbará orgullosa-Está bien, puedes ir pero no llegues muy tarde

De acuerdo, nos vemos-dijo James saliendo de la casa

 ** _James camino hacia donde estaba su moto y se subió en ella para después arrancar rumbo a la academia para recoger a Yuma_**

[James, sigo diciendo que esto es una mala idea, esa chica no es de lo que parece]-dijo Ddraig mentalmente

 _Lo entiendo, pero no debes preocuparte, soy fuerte si algo sale mal, podre controlarlo-dijo James mentalmente_

[Sí tu lo dices]-dijo Ddraig

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Yuma estaba en la entrada de la academia, ella estaba usando una hermosa blusa blanca y una falda rosa_**

 _Este chico ya se tardo ¿En dónde estará?-pensó Yuma_

 ** _En ese mismo momento, James llego y vio a Yuma, debía admitir que se veía muy hermosa_**

Wow, te ve muy hermosa vestida así-dijo James

 _¿Por qué no actúa como todos los humanos? Cualquiera me miraría con una cara pervertida-pensó Yuma_

Muchas gracias, tú también te ves muy bien con esa ropa, te hace ver muy rudo-dijo Yuma

Bueno es hora de irnos, sube-dijo James

 ** _Yuma se subió a la moto y se agarro de la cintura de James, James arranco dirigiéndose a la ciudad, Yuma se recargo en la espalda de James haciendo que sintiera sus pechos, ella esperaba una reacción pervertida de parte de James pero él ni siquiera le tomaba importancia_**

 _¿Qué le pasa a este humano? ¿Acaso no me considera atractiva?-pensó Yuma_

Oye Yuma-dijo James llamando la atención de la pelinegra

¿Sí?-dijo Yuma

¿Adónde quieres ir? Es la primera cita que tengo y no sé a dónde llegar a una chica-dijo James

 _¿Me está dejando elegir? ¿Quién es este chico?-pensó Yuma_

Etto…me gustaría ir a ver una película al cine, hoy estrenan una película de romance-dijo Yuma

Ok, entonces iremos al cine-dijo James

 _¿Por qué esta siendo muy amable conmigo? No me debo dejar engañar, de seguro mostrara su verdadero lado de hombre tarde o temprano-pensó Yuma_

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _En el cine_**

 ** _Yuma y James estaban saliendo del cine, James había comprado los boletos de la película que Yuma quería ver y compro las palomitas y refrescos, Yuma no podía creer que James estuviera siendo tan amable, en toda su vida había conocido a puros hombres que solo se interesaban en los cuerpos de las mujeres pero James era diferente, la estaba tratando tan bien que comenzaba a sentir algo raro dentro de ella_**

 _¿Por qué siento esto en mi corazón? ¿Acaso yo….no, los hombres son lo peor que existe en el mundo, no debo ceder-pensó Yuma_

Oye Yuma-dijo James sacando a Yuma de sus pensamientos-¿Te gusto la película?

Sí, fue muy hermosa, me gusto mucho el final-dijo Yuma

Ya veo, me alegra que te haya gustado-dijo James dándole una sonrisa

 ** _Esa sonrisa hizo sonrojar a Yuma, ella sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, desvió a mirada para que James no viera su sonrojo_**

¿Estás bien? ¿Te pasa algo?-dijo James mirando a Yuma

Sí, estoy bien, no pasa nada-dijo Yuma

 _¿Por qué mi corazón se acelera con su sonrisa? ¿Qué me está pasando?-pensó Yuma_

Oye Yuma, ahí hay un carrito de helados-dijo James señalando un carrito de helados que estaba cerca de donde estaban-¿Quieres uno?

Etto…sí, me gustaría un helado de vainilla-dijo Yuma

Ok, enseguida vuelvo-dijo James caminando hacia el carrito de helados

 ** _Yuma se quedo esperando a James pero vio como dos chicos se le acercaron_**

Hola hermosa, ¿Estás sola?-dijo uno de los chicos

No lo estoy, estoy en una cita con…con mi novio-dijo Yuma sonrojada en eso ultimo

De seguro tu novio debe ser un perdedor, mejor ven con nosotros, te haremos pasar un buen rato-dijo el otro chico

 _Son la típica basura que tanto odio-pensó Yuma-Tendré que encargarme de ellos_

Oigan-dijo James llegando con dos helados en sus manos-¿Qué hacen? ¿Acaso están molestando a mi novia?

Así que tú eres su novio, ¿no te molesta que nos llevemos a tu novia por un rato? La trataremos muy bien-dijo uno de los chicos haciendo molestar a James

Les pediré de la manera más amable que se vayan, por favor-dijo James

¿O sino qué? ¿Qué nos piensas hacer chico?-dijo el otro chico de manera desafiante

Yuma, sujétame esto-dijo James dándole los helados

Ok-dijo Yuma

Vamos, queremos ver de que eres ca….

 ** _El chico no pudo terminar de hablar ya que James le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara que le hizo perder el conocimiento y que cayera al suelo_**

¡Eres un maldito!-grito el otro chico sacando una navaja

 ** _El chico se lanzó a atacar a James con la navaja pero este le sujeto el brazo y lo derivo, el chico soltó la navaja y James la pateo lejos, James cargo al chico y lo llevo a un contenedor de basura que estaba cerca, lo metió en el contenedor y le azoto la puerta en la cabeza haciendo que cayera desmayado en la basura_**

 ** _James regreso con Yuma que estaba sorprendida al ver de lo fácil que James se encargo de los dos chicos_**

¿Estás bien? ¿No te hicieron nada?-dijo James

Estoy bien, muchas gracias por defenderme-dijo Yuma

No iba a permitir que esos idiotas lastimaran a una chica tan hermosa como tú-dijo James haciendo sonrojar fuertemente a Yuma-Bueno sentémonos a comer nuestros helados

Sí-dijo Yuma

 ** _Los dos se sentaron en la acera y comenzaron a comer sus helados_**

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siento esto por él? ¿Acaso es esto el amor?-pensó Yuma_

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Ya estaba anocheciendo, Yuma y James siguieron con su cita y se divirtieron mucho, después de comer sus helados fueron a una tienda de ropa donde James le compro ropa a Yuma y una pulsera que ella estaba usando en su muñeca derecha, los dos habían llegado a un parque y se pararon enfrente de una fuente_**

James, en verdad me divertí mucho en nuestra cita pero dime ¿Arias algo por mí?-dijo Yuma

¿Qué cosa?-dijo James

 _No tengo opción, tengo que hacerlo-pensó Yuma_

¿Podrías morir por mí?-dijo Yuma

¿Eh?-dijo James confundido

[Te lo dije]-dijo Ddraig

 ** _Yuma se alejo de James y cambio su ropa por un traje de cuero que revelaba mucho de su cuerpo y de su espalda emergieron un par de alas negras_**

En verdad lamento hace esto James, me divertí mucho en nuestra cita-dijo Yuma mientras creaba una especie de lanza de luz en su mano

 ** _Yuma estaba por lanzar su lanza pero de repente la hizo desaparecer_**

No puedo, no puedo matarte-dijo Yuma-Tu eres diferente a todos los hombres a los que he conocido, fuiste muy amable y muy considerado conmigo y creó que me he enamorado de ti, De seguro me debes odiar al saber que soy ahora ¿Verdad?

 ** _James camino hacia ella y la abrazo_**

Tranquila Yuma, no te odio, incluso con ese traje y tus alas te hacen ver más hermosa-dijo James

 ** _Esas palabras hicieron sonrojar a Yuma y lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos_**

Vaya, parece que has fallado Reynalle

 ** _Los ojos de Yuma se abrieron al escuchar esa voz, James y Yuma rompieron el abrazo y miraron al cielo y vieron a un hombre con dos pares de alas parecidas a las de Yuma_**

Rugal-sama ¿Qué hace aquí?-dijo Yuma

Vine a encargarme de exterminar a ese humano ya que tú no puedes hacerlo-dijo el hombres

Espere Rugal-sama, James no es un peligro, no hay necesidad de matarlo-dijo Yuma

¿No me digas que te has enamorado de ese humano? Eres patética-dijo Rugal creando una lanza de luz-Exterminare a ese chico junto contigo-dijo lanzando la lanza de luz contra Yuma

 ** _Yuma se quedo congelada y solo cerró los ojos, pero al no sentir ningún dolor abrió los ojos y se sorprendió por lo que vio, James había agarrado la lanza de luz con su brazo izquierdo, Rugal también se había sorprendido al ver como detuvo su ataque sin ninguna dificultad_**

¿Cómo es posible?-dijo Rugal

 ** _James rompió la lanza de luz con su fuerza y miro a Rugal_**

¿Cómo pudiste atraparlo? Ningún humano podría hacer eso-dijo Rugal

Muy fácil, lo que pasa es que este brazo-dijo James comenzando a quitarse las vendas de su brazo

 ** _Cuando se quito todas las vendas, Yuma se quedo sorprendida al ver el brazo de James, su brazo era parecida a la de un dragón de color rojo_**

Este brazo ya no me pertenece-dijo James

¿Cómo es posible que tengas ese brazo?-dijo Rugal

Por esto-dijo James invocando un guante rojo que cubrió su brazo derecho sorprendiendo a Yuma y a Rugal

La Bossted Gear-dijo Rugal

Una de las trece Longinus, la que le da a su usuario el poder de derrotar a un dios-dijo Yuma

Así es, yo soy el poseedor de la Bossted Gear y hace tres años di a cambio mi brazo izquierdo para poder usar su poder-dijo James

Eres un ser peligroso, debo matarte aquí y ahora-dijo Rugal

Ddraig-dijo James

[Entiendo]-dijo Ddraig

[¡Welsh Dragón Balance Breaker!]

 ** _El cuerpo de James comenzó a brillar y en un segundo tenía puesto una armadura de color rojo que tenía joyas de color verde en distintas partes en ella y tenía un par de alas de dragón_**

Balance Breaker, una magia prohibida-dijo Yuma sorprendida

 ** _James se lanzó contra Rugal y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago que le saco el aire, Rugal se aparto de él y creó varias lanzas de luz y se las lanzo pero James era muy rápido y las esquivo con facilidad, él rápidamente fue a atacarlo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba detrás de Rugal_**

 _Qué velocidad-pensó Rugal sorprendido_

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _James le dio una patada que lo envió al suelo, Rugal se levanto del suelo y se lanzó contra James, intento golpearlo pero James lo sujeto y lo levanto, James azoto a Rugal contra su rodilla quebrándole la espalda y haciendo que escupiera sangre_**

 ** _Rugal cayó al suelo e intento huir arrastrándose por el suelo, James iba a agarrarlo de nuevo pero de repente apareció un círculo mágico del suelo, James se distrajo y eso fue aprovechado por Rugal para huir, del círculo mágico apareció Rias, Koneko, Akeno y un chico rubio_**

 ** _Rias y su grupo se sorprendieron al ver a James con su armadura, jamás imaginaron encontrar al nuevo poseedor de la Bossted Gear y que supiera usar el Balance Breaker, en la cara de Rias se formo una sonrisa al ver eso_**

 ** _La armadura de James desapareció en ese momento, agarró sus vendas del suelo y se volvió a vendar su brazo para después caminar hacia donde estaba Yuma_**

¿A dónde crees que vas?-dijo Rias

 _No debo hablar con ella, no debo hablar con ella-pensó James_

¿Me estas ignorando?-dijo Rias

Vámonos Yuma-dijo James

Sí-dijo Yuma

 ** _Yuma y James caminaron hacia donde James había estacionado su moto, Rias se molesto porque la estaban ignorando_**

¡A mí nadie me ignora! ¡Kiba!-grito Rias

Hai, Buchou-dijo el rubio

 ** _El rubio saco una espada y se lanzó a atacar a James y a Yuma, pero para sorpresa del rubio y del grupo de RIas, James agarro la espada de Kiba con su mano izquierda sin ninguna dificultad_**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _James le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Kiba que lo envió contra la fuente destrozándola con su cuerpo_**

¡Kiba!-gritaron las chicas preocupada

No les conviene pelear conmigo, déjenme en paz por favor, no los quiero lastimar-dijo James

 ** _James y Yuma siguieron caminando mientras que Rias, Akeno y Koneko fueron a ayudar a Kiba_**

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _James llevo a Yuma a su casa, abrió el garaje y entro para estacionar su moto, cerro el garaje y los dos fueron a la sala donde se encontraba Barbará sentado en uno de los sillones y tenía una expresión de enojo en su cara_**

¿En dónde estabas jovencito? ¿Sabes qué hora es?-dijo Barbará antes de ver a Yuma que usaba su traje de cuero-¿Y quién es esta exhibicionista?

¿Exhibicionista?-dijo Yuma

Mamá, ella es Yuma y tengo que decirte algo que acaba de pasar-dijo James

 ** _Diez minutos después_**

 ** _James le explico todo lo sucedido a su madre y Yuma también le conto todo sobre su misión que era matar a James por ser un poseedor de una Sacred Gear y les dijo su verdadero nombre que era Reynalle_**

Ya veo, así que te encontraste con tú hermanastra-dijo Barbará

Sí, intentaron atacarme pero me defendí y nos fuimos de ahí-dijo James

Y tú eres un ángel caído ¿Verdad?-dijo Barbara mirando a Reynalle

Sí, quiero disculparme por intentar matar a James, no tenia opción-dijo Reynalle agachando la cabeza

Tranquila, al final hiciste lo correcto-dijo Barbará-Pero dejamos eso a un lado, James ve a dormir que mañana hay escuela

De acuerdo-dijo James

Reynalle, ven conmigo te enseñare tu habitación-dijo Barbará

¿Qué? ¿Están seguros que quieren que me quede? Solo causare problemas-dijo Reynalle

Nada de eso, no te dejaremos sola y no te preocupes, yo te protegeré porque eres mi novia-dijo James

¿Lo dices enserio?-dijo Reynalle

Sí-dijo James

 ** _Reynalle se lanzo sobre James y le dio un profundo beso en los labios sorprendiéndolo por completo, el pelirrojo correspondió al beso llevando sus manos a la cintura de Reynalle, los dos se separaron por falta de aire y dejaron un pequeño hilo de saliva entre ellos_**

Muy bien tortolitos, después podrán besarse todo lo que quieran pero es hora de dormir-dijo Barbará

Ok, buenas noche Reynalle-dijo James

Buenas noches James, que duermas bien-dijo Reynalle

 ** _James subió las escaleras y fue a su cuarto mientras que Barbará le enseño a Reynalle la habitación donde domaría, James entro a su cuarto y se quito su chaleco , sus botas y sus pantalones y se metió a su cama para quedar profundamente dormido_**

 ** _FIN_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capitulo 3_**

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Academia Kuo_**

 ** _Era la hora del receso y rodos habían salido a almorzar, James decidió quedarse en su salón pero no estaba solo, Sona también se había quedado en el salón para vigilarlo_**

 _Así que James es el nuevo Sekiryuutei, eso explica el poder que emana-pensó Sona mientras miraba a James_

Disculpe, Sona-san-dijo James sacando de sus pensamientos a la pelinegra

¿Qué pasa?-dijo Sona

¿Por cuánto más me va seguir observando?-dijo James

Etto…perdón no quería incomodarte-dijo Sona

Descuide, no pasa nada-dijo James

James, quiero que me digas algo-dijo Sona

¿Qué cosa?-dijo James

¿Tú sabes sobre lo paranormal?-dijo Sona

Ya le contaron ¿Verdad?-dijo James

Así que lo sabes-dijo Sona

Sí, yo sé sobre los demonios, ángeles y los caídos-dijo James

También me dijeron que eres el nuevo poseedor de la Bossted Gear ¿Es cierto?-dijo Sona

Así es, todo lo que le dijeron de mí es cierto-dijo James

Ya veo-dijo Sona levantándose de su pupitre para después caminar hacia James-James, se parte de mi nobleza

¿Tú nobleza?-dijo James confundido

Sí te unes a mi nobleza serás alguien reconocido en el inframundo y tendrá muchos privilegios-dijo Sona

Disculpe Sona-san, pero no entiendo lo que quiso decir con lo que dijo sobre unirme a su nobleza-dijo James

Bueno, te lo explicare desde el principio-dijo Sona-En el inframundo existen setenta y dos clanes de demonios que algunos están en defensa y protección del mundo humano y el demoniaco, yo provengo del clan Sitri, uno de los setenta y dos clanes que defienden al mundo humano y el demoniaco

Entiendo-dijo James

Veras, hace muchos años hubo una gran guerra entre los demonios, ángeles caídos y los ángeles-dijo Sona-Acabando la guerra hubo varias bajas en los demonios de sangre pura, así que crearon las [Evil pieces] que convierte a los humanos en demonios

 ** _Sona saco una extraña pieza de ajedrez de su falda y se la mostro a James, la pieza era un peón_**

Está es una [Evil Piece], cada pieza le da un tipo diferente de poder-dijo Sona

Ya veo-dijo James

Dime James ¿Aceptas unirte a mi nobleza?-dijo Sona

Lo siento Sona-san, pero tengo que rechazar su propuesta-dijo James

¿Por qué? ¿Acaso Rias te lo propuso primero?-dijo Sona

Nada de eso, es que solo no quiero convertirme en un demonio por completo-dijo James

¿Por completo? ¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Sona

Lamento decirle esto Sona-san, pero no se lo puedo decir y espero que me disculpe por no aceptar ser parte de su nobleza-dijo James

Descuida James, acepto tú decisión, no te forzare-dijo Sona

Gracias por entenderme-dijo James levantándose de su pupitre-Bueno, yo me voy, nos vemos terminando el receso

De acuerdo-dijo Sona

 ** _James salió del salón y Sona se puso a pensar sobre lo que dijo James_**

 _¿Qué quera haber dicho con eso de volverse un demonio por completo?-pensó Sona_

 ** _Mientras con James_**

 ** _James estaba caminando por las pasillos de la academia y todas las chicas que se encontraban ahí se le quedaron viendo con ojos en forma de corazón_**

 _No entiendo a estas chicas-pensó James_

 ** _James siguió caminando y puso ver como Kiba se le estaba acercando_**

James Gallows, Buchou quiere hablar contigo-dijo Kiba

¿Para qué?-dijo James

Sí vienes conmigo lo sabrás-dijo Kiba

Ok, iré-dijo James

 ** _Kiba y James fueron hacia el viejo edificio de la escuela y al entrar, pudieron ver a Akeno, Rias y Koneko que estaban sentadas en los sillones que se encontraban en la habitación_**

Buchou, aquí esta-dijo Kiba

Muchas gracias Kiba-dijo Rias- Siéntate por favor James

Así estoy bien, díganme ¿Para qué me querían ver?-dijo James

Creo que ya sabes que nosotros somos demonios y sobre los caídos y ángeles ¿Verdad?-dijo Rias

Sí-dijo James

James, también sabemos gracias a lo de anoche, que tú eres el poseedor de la Boosted Gear-dijo Rias-Así que quiero que te unas a mi nobleza ¿Qué dices?

Lamento decirte esto, pero no acepto-dijo James

¡¿Qué?!-grito Rias sorprendida

No quiero volverme un demonio por completo, quiero seguir como estoy por ahora-dijo James

¿A qué te refieren con lo de un demonio por completo?-dijo Rias

No te lo puedo decir, lo siento-dijo James caminando a la salida

 ** _James salió del viejo edificio dejando a una Rias que estaba en shock, nunca pensó que la rechazarían, Akeno se acerco a ella y puso su mano en el hombro de Rias_**

¿Qué haremos Buchou?-dijo Akeno

No sé cómo pero James se volverá parte de nuestro grupo-dijo Rias decidida

Pero se vio que estaba decidió al no unirse, ¿Cómo lo convenceremos?-dijo Koneko

No me importa, el será parte de mi nobleza sea como sea-dijo Rias

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Las clases s habían acabado y James estaba dirigiéndose a su casa montando su moto hasta que escucho un grito de chica_**

¡Kyaaaa!

 ** _James se dirigió al lugar donde provenía el grito y se encontró con una chica vestida de monja que se encontraba tirado en el suelo y alado suyo estaba una maleta, James bajo de su moto y fue a ayudar a la monja_**

¿Te encuentras bien?-dijo James acercándose a la monja

 ** _En ese momento paso un fuerte viento que le arrebato el velo a la monja haciendo que su hermoso y largo cabello rubio fuera visto por James_**

Perdón, no me fije por donde caminaba-dijo la monja

No te preocupes, déjame ayudarte-dijo James agarrando la maleta de la monja

 ** _James alzo la maleta pero esta se abrió y todas las cosas de la monja cayeron al suelo_**

¡KYaaa!-chillo la monja de vergüenza al ver como James metía su ropa interior de nuevo a la maleta

Perdón-dijo James mientras metía la ropa interior a la maleta

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _James le dijo a la monja que la llevaría a donde se dirigía y ella acepto, la monja dudo al principio en subirse en la moto pero al final se subió y se agarro de la cintura de James_**

 ** _Los dos se encontraban por las calles de Kuo dirigiéndose a la iglesia del pueblo_**

Mi nombres es James Gallows, mucho gusto-dijo James

Yo soy Asia Argenton es un placer-dijo la monja

 ** _De repente los dos escucharon un llanto de un niño y vieron a un niño en un parque que estaba llorando porque tenía una pequeña herida en su rodilla, Asia le dijo a James que se detuviera y el freno. Asia bajo de la moto y se acerco al niño y una luz verde comenzó a emanar en sus manos_**

Listo, ya estas curado-dijo Asia utilizando esa luz para curar la herida del ni _ño_

 ** _Al terminar de curar la herida del niño por completo, este se puso feliz pero su madre llego y lo jalo lejos de Asia, ella regreso donde estaba James y lo miro_**

¿No te asusto?-dijo Asia

¿Por qué debería asustarme? Ayudaste a ese niño. Eso fue bueno de parte-dijo James

Eres una buena persona, James-san-dijo Asia

 ** _Asia volvió a subirse a la moto y siguieron su camino_**

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Los dos habían llegado a la iglesia de pueblo que parecía estar abandonada y estar a punto de caerse, los dos bajaron de la moto y se acercaron a la iglesia_**

[James, siento varias presencias de caídos en esta iglesia]-dijo Ddraig mentalmente

 _Ya veo-dijo James mentalmente_

¿Te gustaría pasar a tomar algo de té?-dijo Asia

Lo siento, pero tengo que llegar a mi casa-dijo James

Ya veo, espero que nos volvamos a ver, James-san-dijo Asia

Yo también Asia-dijo James

 ** _James camino hacia su moto y se subió en ella para luego arrancar directo hacia su casa_**

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _James llego a su casa, metió su moto en el garaje y fue a la sala donde estaban Reynalle y su madre sentadas en los sillones mirando la televisión_**

Llegas un poco tarde, ¿Por qué?-dijo Barbará

Me encontré con una chica y la ayude-dijo James

Entiendo, ¿En qué le ayudaste?-dijo Barbará

La lleve a la iglesia del pueblo-dijo James

 ** _Al escuchar eso, los ojos de Reynalle se abrieron como platos_**

Por casualidad esa chica era rubia y se llamaba Asia-dijo Reynalle

Sí ¿Cómo lo sabes?-dijo James

Tenemos que ir rápido a salvarla, piensan realizar un ritual para quitarle su Sacred Gear-dijo Reynalle

¿Asia tiene una Sacred Gear?-dijo James

[Pude detectar una dentro de ella pero no reconocí cual era]-dijo Ddraig

Ya veo, dime Reynalle ¿De qué trata el ritual?-dijo James

Deben matarla para obtener su Sacred Gear-dijo Reynalle

No lo permitiré, vamos a salvarla-dijo James

Espera un momento James, no permitiré que vayas, es muy peligroso-dijo Barbará

Mamá, entiende que la matara solo por su Sared Gear ¿Crees que es justo?-dijo James

Lo entiendo James, pero no quiero que te pase nada, si algo te llegara a pasar jamás me lo perdonaría-dijo Barbará

Entiendo que te preocupes por mi mamá, pero no puedo dejarme quieto sabiendo que alguien inocente morirá-dijo James

Aww, parece que no puedo detenerte-dijo Barbará mirando a Reynalle-Cuida de él por favor, no dejes que le pase nada

Lo hare-dijo Reynalle

Bien, vámonos-dijo James

 ** _James y Reynalle fueron al garaje y se subieron a la moto, abrieron la puerta del garaje y James arranco_**

¿El ritual se llevara a cabo en la iglesia?-dijo James

Sí-dijo Reynalle

Bien-dijo James acelerando

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Reynalle y James llegaron a la iglesia y bajaron de la mota para entrar a la iglesia, al entrar pudieron ver que estaba a punto de caerse en pedazos_**

Mueve esas capillas, ahí una puerta que guía al lugar del ritual-dijo Reynalle apuntado a unas capillas

 ** _James hizo lo que le dijo y con una mano quito las capillas revelando unas escaleras que guiaban hacia debajo de la iglesia, los dos bajaron hasta llegar a una puerta de madera, James abrió un poco la puerta y pudieron ver a un grupo de ángeles caídos y a una Asia que estaba inconsciente y crucificada_**

Hay muchos caídos, Reynalle, tú encárgate de los del lado derecho y yo me encargare de los del lado izquierdo-dijo James

Ok, pero ten cuidado-dijo Reynalle

Descuida, estaré bien-dijo James

[¡Welsh Dragón Balance Breaker!]

 ** _James activo su Balance Breaker y ahora llevaba puesto su armadura, James derribo la puerta de una patada llamando la atención de todos los caídos_**

Podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas, ustedes deciden, entréguenos a Asia o tendremos que usar la fuerza-dijo James

 ** _Los caídos no le hicieron caso y se lanzaron contra ellos_**

Así que serán por las malas-dijo James

 ** _En el portón de la iglesia_**

 ** _Afuera de la iglesia apareció un círculo mágico del cual apareció Rias y su grupo_**

Bien, podemos entrar, no hay poder sacro-dijo Rias

Ara, ara Buchou, es malo acosar a un chico-dijo Akeno

No lo digas así, solo venimos a convencerlo de unirse a nosotros-dijo Rias-Pero dejemos de hablar y entremos

Hai-dijeron los tres

 ** _Los cuatro estaban por entrar a la iglesia pero…_**

 **¡BAAMM!**

 ** _De a nada un ángel caído cayo delante de ellos, se acercaron para verlo y vieron como tenían moretones en su cara y estaba sangrando de su nariz y de su boca_**

¿Qué significa esto?-dijo Rias

 **¡BAAMM!**

 ** _Ellos esquivaron otro ángel caído que cayó del cielo, miraron hacia arriba y vieron como varios caídos salieron de la iglesia y se aproximaban hacia ellos_**

 ** _Se prepararon para luchar pero vieron que los caídos estaban inconscientes, todos los caídos cayeron al suelo y todos estaban golpeados y otros tenían lanzas de luz enterrados en sus cuerpos_**

 ** _Rias y su grupo se sorprendieron por eso y rápidamente entraron a la iglesia_**

 ** _Dentro de la iglesia_**

 ** _Hbaia varios caídos tendidos en el suelo con lanzas de luz enterradas en sus cuerpo y tenían moretones de puñetazos en sus caras, James se acerco a Asia y la libero, él la cargo como una princesa y desapareció su armadura. En ese momento Rias y su grupo llegaron y se sorprendieron al ver a los caídos tendidos en el suelo, James y Reynalle comenzaron a caminar y pasaron por Rias y su grupo_**

Espera-dijo Rias y James se detuvo-He venido a darte otra oportunidad para que te unas a mi nobleza

La respuesta sigue siendo el mismo, no me volveré un demonio-dijo James

Pero…

Sí eso es todo, nos vamos-dijo James

 ** _James y Reynalle subieron las escaleras y salieron de la iglesia, se subieron a la moto junto con Asia y James arranco hacia su casa mientras que en la iglesia dejaron a Rias y a su grupo muy confundidos por lo que acababa de pasar_**

 ** _FIN_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Capitulo 4_**

 ** _Casa de James_**

 ** _En una de las habitaciones se encontraba Asia que seguía inconsciente, ella estaba acostada en la cama que estaba en la habitación, pero no estaba sola, James, Reynalle y Barbará estaban en la habitación esperando que la rubia despertara_**

Ya lleva dos horas inconscientes desde que la trajimos-dijo James

Tranquilo James, ella se pondrá bien, solo necesita descansar-dijo Barbará-Mejor vayamos a dormir, de seguro despertara en la mañana

Eso espero-dijo James

 ** _Los tres salieron de la habitación y cada uno fue a su cuarto a descansar_**

 ** _Mientras en el inframundo_**

 ** _Castillo Gremory_**

 ** _En alguna parte del inframundo se encontraba un gran castillo, era el castillo Gremory, dentro del castillo estaba Zeoticus caminando por los pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta_**

 _Vamos, sé que puedo hacerlo, se lo tengo que decir ahora-pensó Zeoticus con algo de miedo-Solo espero que no me mate_

 ** _Zeoticus abrió la puerta y dentro de la habitación habían varios libreros repletos de libros, en la habitación también se encontraba una mesa en la cual estaba sentada leyendo un libro, una hermosa mujer castaña de pelo corto, ojos violetas y que estaba usando un hermoso vestido blanco, ella era Venelana Gremory, esposa de Zeoticus y matriarca del clan Gremory_**

 ** _Ella era perteneciente al clan Bael, el clan del cual proviene el poder de la destrucción que heredo su hija Rias y su hijo mayor, Sirzechs. Ella es la primera hija que tuvo el antiguo líder del clan Bael y fue dominada como la más fuerte de su clan pero ella no heredo el puesto de matriarca del clan debido que era la hija de la segunda esposa del antiguo patriarca, así que el titulo de patriarca se le fue dado a su hermano menor por ser hijo de la primera esposa de su padre_**

 ** _Zeoticus camino hacia la mesa y hablo_**

Hola querida ¿Tienes tiempo para charlar?-dijo Zeoticus

Claro amor-dijo Venelana cerrando su libro-¿De qué quieres hablar?

Es sobre el próximo líder para el clan-dijo Zeoticus

Pero de quieres hablar, es obvio que Rias se volverla la próxima matriarca-dijo Venelana

Sobre eso ¿Qué pasaría si ella no fuera la próxima al mando?-dijo Zeoticus nervioso

 ** _Venelana se puso seria y agarro a su esposo por su camisa_**

¡¿Qué me estas tratando de decir Zeoticus?! ¡¿Acaso tienes un hijo con otra mujer del cual no me has dicho?!-grito Venelana

Bueno…yo….

¡Eso es imposible y lo sabes bien! ¡Yo controlo a todas tus chicas de tu harem y que yo sepa ninguna ha dado a luz a un bebe! ¡Así que dime ¿Me estas ocultando algo?!-grito Venelana

 ** _Zeoticus estaba contra la pared, si le decía que había tenido un hijo con una humana no haría duda alguna que Venelana lo mataría a él, a Barbará y a James_**

 ** _Zeoticus estaba nervioso y comenzó a sudar, no sabía qué hacer pero milagrosamente llego un niño de cabello rojo como el de él a la habitación_**

Abuela, vamos a jugar-dijo el niño

 ** _Al ver al niño, Venelana soltó a Zeoticus y le sonrió al niño_**

Claro Millicas, vamos a jugar-dijo Venelana

 ** _Venelana y el niño salieron de la habitación dejando a Zeoticus solo_**

 _Tendré que encontrar una forma para decirle que James es mi hijo sin que me mate-pensó Zeoticus_

 ** _Al día de mañana_**

 ** _Casa de James_**

 ** _Asia había despertado y al hacerlo se encontró con James que la estaba mirando, ella le pregunto que había pasado a noche y él le conto como él junto con Reynalle fueron a salvarla. Ella le agradeció a James por haberla salvado, James le dijo a Asia que si quería, podría quedarse a vivir con ellos, que no había ningún problema, ella acepto con gusto la invitación que le dio James y se quedo en la casa a ayudar a Reynalle y Barbará en los deberes de la casa mientras que James fue a la academia_**

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Academia Kuo_**

 ** _James estaba en los pasillos de la escuela delante de una máquina expendedora de sodas, James deposito dinero en la maquina y después oprimió el botón de la soda que quería pero esta no le dio nada, James miro a su alrededor y vio que nadie se aproximaba, él agarro la máquina y la levanto sin ninguna dificultad para después sacudirla, la máquina expendedora dejo caer la soda que quería James al suelo, él bajo la máquina con cuidado y la puso de nuevo en su lugar. James tomo su soda del suelo y la abrió para después darle un sorbo_**

Aww, que refrescante-dijo James

Sabes que eso está prohibido ¿Verdad?-dijo una voz detrás de él

 ** _James volteo a ver a quien dijo eso y se encontró con una hermosa mujer de cabello negro y largo que usaba gafas_**

¿Y tú eres?-dijo James

Tsubaki Shinra, soy la vice-presidenta del consejo estudiantil-dijo la pelinegra

Ya veo-dijo James dándole un sorbo a su soda

Lo que acabas de hacer está en contra de las reglas, ahora mismo te llevare con Kaichou y ella te dará tú castigo-dijo Tsubaki

 ** _James tan solo termino de beber su soda y la tiro en un bote de basura que estaba cerca_**

Ok, vamos-dijo James

 ** _Los dos comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos y por el camino se encontraron a muchas chicas, todas las chicas se enamoraron más de James ya que ahora parecía un chico malo y rebelde, los dos caminaron hasta llegar a la habitación del consejo estudiantil, adentro de la habitación se encontraba Sona sentada detrás de un escritorio_**

James, es una sorpresa verte aquí-dijo Sona

Hola Sona-san-dijo James

Tsubaki ¿Qué fue lo que hizo para que lo trajeras-dijo Sona

Él levanto la máquina expendedora de sodas y la agito para obtener una soda gratis-dijo Tsubaki

Eso no es cierto, la levante porque se había tragado mi dinero-dijo James

Espera ¿Levantaste la máquina expendedora?-dijo Sona

Sí-dijo James

¿Tú solo?-dijo Sona

Sí ¿Qué tiene?-dijo James

¿Cómo es posible? Eso es imposible para un humano, las maquinas expendedoras pesan mucho, te hubieras roto la espalda al hacerlo-dijo Sona

Bueno Sona-san si quiere saberlo, se lo diré solo que en privado-dijo James

Tsubaki, déjanos a solas per favor-dijo Sona

Hai, Kaichou-dijo Tsubaki

 ** _Tsubaki salió de la habitación dejando a James y a Sona solos_**

Bien James, ya estamos solos, ahora puedes hablar-dijo Sona

Se lo explicare de una forma muy sencilla Sona-san, yo soy mitad demonio-dijo James

¿Me estás diciendo que eres un mestizo de demonio y humano?-dijo Sona

Sí, mi madre es una humana y si quieres saber quién es mi padre, solo tienes que ver mi cabello-dijo James

 ** _Sona abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar_**

Entonces tú eres hijo de….

Así es-dijo James

¿Eres hijo de Sirzechs-sama?-dijo Sona

Exac…espera ¿Quién?-dijo James confundido

Jamás pensé que Sirzechs-sama tuviera un hijo con una humana-dijo Sona

¿De quién estás hablando?-dijo James

De Sirzechs-sama, ¿Qué acaso no es tu padre?-dijo Sona

No, mi padre es Zeoticus, no ese tal Sirzechs-dijo James

¿Qué? ¿Entonces eres hermano de Rias?-dijo Sona sorprendida

Hermanastros-dijo James

Jamás me lo imagine, eso significa que tú eres el próximo candidato para ser el patriarca del clan Gremory-dijo Sona

Sí, aun tengo dudas sobre eso del clan-dijo James-Pero dime algo ¿Quién es ese tal Sirzechs del que hablaste?

Sirzechs-sama es el nuevo Lucifer, el titulo se le fue dado después de que acabara la gran guerra y de que el antiguo Lucifer muriera-dijo Sona-Él era perteneciente al clan Gremory pero al aceptar el cargo d Lucifer, tuvo que dejar a su familia atrás y concentrarse a su trabajo

Ya veo, así que mi hermanastro es literalmente el diablo, eso suena bien-dijo James

Dime algo James ¿Rias sabe de esto?-dijo Sona

No y le pido de favor que se lo diga, Zeoticus me dijo que ella ni nadie debe saberlo-dijo James

Entonces ¿Por qué me lo dijiste?-dijo Sona

Es que somos amigos ¿no?-dijo James

¿Amigos?-dijo Sona

Sí, entre los amigos no hay secretos ¿Verdad?-dijo James

Ya veo, ok James, mantendré tu secreto-dijo Sona

Gracias Sona-san, bueno ahora me retiro-dijo James caminando a la salida

¿A dónde crees que vas?-dijo Sona

A la salida-dijo James

Nada de eso, rompiste una regla de la academia y eso tiene consecuencia y no por ser amigo mío tendrás mejores tratados que los demás-dijo Sona

Ok, ¿Cual es el castigo?-dijo James

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Las clases habían acabado y todos estaban regresando a sus casa, bueno todos menos James que se encontraba limpiando los baños de la academia, él estaba en este momento tallando la taza de un escusado_**

[No puedo creer lo que veo, primera vez que te veo haciendo algo que no sea estar acostado en tu cama]-dijo Ddraig

Cállate-dijo James mientras tallaba la taza

 ** _Mientras en el inframundo_**

 ** _Castillo Gremory_**

 ** _Zeeoticus se encontraba sentado detrás del escritorio de su oficina esperando la llegada de alguien importante, en eso la puerta de su oficina se abrió y un hombre de cabello largo y de rojo carmesí entro, era Sirzechs, el nuevo Satán, hermano mayor de Rias y hermanastro de James_**

Bien padre, ya estoy aquí ¿Qué era eso tan importante que querías hablar conmigo?-dijo Sirzechs

Sirzechs, lo que te tengo que decir es algo que ni siquiera se lo he contado a tu madre y quiero que me prometas que acabándote de decir esto no se lo dirás a nadie, incluyendo a tu madre-dijo Zeoticus

¿Algo que ni siquiera se lo has contado a mi mamá? Vaya debe ser muy grave-dijo Sirzechs

Y lo es, lo que te tengo que decir es que…tuve un hijo con una humana antes de que naciera Rias-dijo Zeoticus

 ** _Sirzechs tan solo entro en shock recibir esa noticia, él tenía otro hermano aparte de Rias que ni siquiera había oído de el hasta ahora_**

Sirzechs ¿Estás bien?-dijo Zeoticus al ver la reacción de su hijo

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tienes otro hi…

 ** _Sirzechs no pudo terminar la frase ya que Zeoticus le tapo la boca con su mano_**

No grites, tú madre nos puede escuchar-dijo Zeoticus quitando su mano de la boca de Sirzechs

Lo siento pero es que eso me sorprendió, ¿Cómo es posible que tuvieras otro hijo antes de tener a Rias?-dijo Sirzechs

Es difícil de explicar hijo, en esos tiempos sabes bien que tú madre y yo estábamos peleados, así que decidí ir al mundo humano por un tiempo para relajar las cosas, pero nunca imagine que en ese tiempo me volvería a enamorar-dijo Zeoticus

¿Saliste con una humana?-dijo Sirzechs

Así es, conocí a una bella mujer llamada Barbará, me enamore de ella como la primera vez que me enamore de tu madre, un día ella me dijo que estaba esperando un hijo mío, me alegre al saberlo pero me había dado cuenta que había descuidado mucho mi trabajo como patriarca y tu madre comenzaba a sospechar de que salía con alguien, así que no tuve más remedio que regresar al inframundo y abandonando a Barbará-dijo Zeoticus

Padre-dijo Sirzechs agarrándolo del hombro

 ** _Zeoticus volteo a ver a su hijo y este le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara_**

¡¿Y eso porque fue?!-grito Zeoticus

Por engañar a mi madre y por no decirme que tenía otro hermano-dijo Sirzechs

Ok, sé que me lo merezco-dijo Zeoticus

¿Ya pensaste en como decírselo a mi madre y a Rias?-dijo Sirzechs

No, intente decírselo a Venelana pero ya sabes cómo es ella, me mataría si supiera que le fui infiel-dijo Zeoticus

Entiendo, bueno estoy feliz en saber que tengo un hermano y de que gracias a eso, Rias no tendrá que casarse con el heredero del clan Phoenix pero aun así estoy triste-dijo Sirzechs

¿Por qué?-dijo Zeoticus y Sirzechs lo abrazo

Te extrañare papá, después de que mamá te mate llevare todos los días flores a tu tumba-dijo Sirzechs

¡¿Qué demonios Sirzechs?!-grito Zeoticus rompiendo el abrazo-¿No piensas ayudarme?

No gracias, yo no quiero morir, tengo un hijo y una esposa que tengo que cuidar-dijo Sirzechs

Esto es serio, tengo que encontrar una forma para decirle a Venelana que tengo otro hijo sin que me mate-dijo Zeoticus

Intenta hablar con ella, de seguro comprenderá la situación-dijo Sirzechs

Lo intentare-dijo Zeoticus

Por cierto ¿Cómo se llama mi hermano?-dijo Sirzechs

James Gallows-dijo Zeoticus

¿James Gallows? Es un buen nombre, espero conóceselo pronto-dijo Sirzechs

Creó que lo harás, lo traeré el día en que nos reuniremos con los Phoenix-dijo Zeoticus

Ya veo, te deseo suerte padre-dijo Sirzechs

 ** _Sirzechs salió de la oficina de su padre y Zeoticus se puso a pensar de cómo le diría a Venelana de que James era su hijo_**

 _Solo espero que no me mate cuando se lo diga-pensó Zeoticus_

 ** _Una semana después_**

 ** _Ha pasado una semana desde que James y Reynalle salvaron a Asia y esta comenzara a vivir en la casa de James y su madre, en este momento ya era de noche y los cuatro estaban cenando, James acabo de cenar y fue a su habitación a descansar, al llegar a su cuarto se acostó en su cama pero de repente apareció un círculo mágico en el suelo, James pensó que era Zeoticus pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver de quien salió del circulo era Rias_**

¿Qué haces aquí Rias?-dijo James

James, por favor hazme el amor-dijo Rias

¡¿Qué?!-grito James

Quiero que tomes mi virginidad-dijo Rias comenzando a desvestirse

No, no hare nada de eso-dijo James

¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no soy lo suficiente para ti?-dijo Rias

No es eso, es solo que….no lo hare-dijo James

Por favor-dijo Rias

No, y vístete por favor-dijo James

 ** _De repente aparecio otro círculo mágico del suelo y de él salió Zeoticus que tenía una expresión de enfado en su rostro y era acompañado por una hermosa mujer de cabello plateado con un uniforme de maid, Rias se sorprendió mucho al ver a su padre, ella rápidamente se volvió a poner su ropa y miro a su padre_**

Padre yo….

No quiero que digas nada ahora ¿Entendido?-dijo Zeoticus muy serio y Rias asintió con la cabeza-Grayfia te llevara en este momento al inframundo y me esperares en el castillo

Sí padre-dijo Rias acercándose a la maid

Grayfia, no dejes que salga de su habitación hasta que llegue-dijo Zeoticus a la maid

Hai, Zeoticus-sama-dijo la maid

 ** _La maid creó un círculo mágico debajo de ella y RIas y las dos desaparecieron del cuarto de James_**

¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?!-grito Zeoticus muy enojado a James

¡A mí no me digas nada, ella apareció en mí cuarto y me pidió que le hiciera el amor! ¡Así que la culpa la tuvo ella, yo no!-grito James

 ** _Los dos compartieron miradas de enojo hasta que Barbará, Reynalle y Asia llegaron a la habitación_**

¿Qué es lo que pasa?-dijo Barbará y miro a Zeoticus-¿A qué has venido esta ves?

Vine por James, lo llevare al inframundo para explicarle todo sobre el clan-dijo Zeoticus

Ok, dejare que vaya contigo pero si le pasa algo juro que te hare beber un litro de agua bendita-dijo Barbará

Ok, no es necesario que me lo digas, es mi hijo después de todo-dijo Zeoticus

Cuídate James, no quiero que hagas ninguna tontería-dijo Barbará

No lo hare mamá-dijo James

Cuídate mucho, James-san-dijo Asia

Te esteremos esperando-dijo Reynalle

 ** _James se acerco a su padre y este creó un círculo mágico debajo de ellos y en un instante desaparecieron de la casa para aparecer en el castillo Gremory, James se quedo sorprendido al ver lo lujoso que era el lugar, también pudo ver que habían muchas sirvientas y mayordomos en los pasillos, ente las sirvientas estaba Grayfia que se acerco a Zeoticus_**

Zeoticus-sama, los patriarcas del clan Phoenix ya llegaron-dijo Grayfia

Bien, dile a Rias que vaya a la habitación de reuniones-dijo Zeoticus

Hai-dijo Grayfia retirándose del lugar

¿Quiénes son los Phoenix?-dijo James

El clan Phoenix es uno de los setenta y dos clanes demoniacos, veras hace much…

No es necesario que me lo expliques ya se eso de los setenta y dos clanes-dijo James

¿Quién te lo dijo? Acaso tú….

No hable con Rias, bueno si pero solo un poco, pero quien me lo dijo fue Sona-san-dijo James

¿Hablas de la heredera del clan Sitri?-dijo Zeoticus

Sí, por cierto nunca me dijiste que había más demonios en la academia aparte de Rias-dijo James

Perdón, se me olvido decirte eso, pero mejor vayamos a la reunión dejaremos esto para después-dijo Zeoticus

De acuerdo-dijo James

 ** _James y Zeoticus comenzaron a caminar por las pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta, abrieron la puerta y vieron a cuatro personas rubias que estaban sentadas en un sillón, dos eran adulto, un hombre rubio que usaba un traje negro, era Lord Phoenix, patriarca del clan Phoenix, a su lado estaba su esposa, Lady Phoenix que era una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio al igual que su esposo y usaba un lindo vestido de color azul, ellos estaban siendo acompañados por sus dos hijos, Raiser y Ravel, Raiser era un chico parecido a la edad de James y era parecido a su padre, Ravel era una hermosa chica de dieciséis años y tenía un cabello largo que estaba peinado en dos coletas, enfrente de ellos estaban Venelana, Sirzechs, Akeno y Rias, Akeno y Rias se sorprendieron al ver a James en el inframundo y más en el castillo Gremory y siendo acompañado por Zeoticus, Sirzechs tan solo se le quedo mirando a su hermano_**

Lord Gremory, es bueno volverlo a ver-dijo Lord Phoenix

A mí también da gusto volverlo a ver-dijo Zeoticus

Llega justo a tiempo, estábamos decidiendo cuando seria la boda-dijo Lady Phoenix

 _¿Boda?-pensó James confundido_

 ** _James miro a Rias y vio que ella estaba apretando sus puños con enfado, eso le llamo mucho su atención_**

Hablando de eso, lamento decirles esto pero Rias no se casara con Raiser-dijo Zeoticus

 ** _Eso sorprendió a todos, menos a Sirzechs, él tan solo sonrió al saber que su hermanita no se casaría_**

¿A qué se refiere con eso?-dijo Raiser algo molesto

Raiser, cálmate, de seguro debe ser una clase de broma ¿Verdad?-dijo Lady Phoenix

No es ninguna broma, Raiser no se casara con Rias-dijo Zeoticus

Lord Gremory ¿Qué significa esto?-dijo Lord Phoenix-¿Acaso quiere cancelar la propuesta de matrimonio? Si hace eso la casa Gremory se extinguirá

 _¿Extinguirse? No entiendo nada-pensó James_

El clan Gremory no se extinguirá ya que habrá un buen patriarca que sabrá cómo dirigirlo-dijo Zeoticus

Sabía que era una broma, claro que Raiser será un buen patriarca-dijo Lady Phoenix

No estoy hablando de Raiser, estoy hablando de él-dijo Zeoticus poniendo su mano en el hombro de James

¿Él? Zeoticus ¿De qué estás hablando? Y ¿Quién es él?-dijo Venelana señalando a James

Familia, clan Phoenix, les presento a James, él es mi hijo y será el próximo patriarca del clan Gremory-dijo Zeoticus

¡¿QUÉ?!

 ** _FIN_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Capitulo 5_**

¡¿Qué quiere decir con que es tu hijo, Zeoticus?!-grito Venelana a su esposo muy molesta

Tal como oíste Venelana, él es mi hijo, el nació antes que Rias-dijo Zeoticus

¡¿Cómo es eso posible?!-grito Venelana más molesta

 ** _Mientras que Venelana le gritaba a su esposo, Rias se quedo en shock al saber que James era su hermana, ya que hace poco ella le dijo que le hiciera el amor, estaba sorprendida y a la vez avergonzada por eso. Por parte de los Phoenix estaban sorprendidos al saber que Zeoticus tenía otro hijo y también estaban furiosa porque eso significaba que la propuesta entre Raiser y Rias no se llevaría a cabo, ya que siguiendo la tradición, el hijo mayo era el que heredaría el clan, el más molesto de los cuatro era Raiser ya que con la llegara de James, jamás se casaría con Rias, él sabía que ella lo odiaba y que jamás saldría con él por eso el compromiso que arreglaron sus padres era la única forma de casarse con ella. Sirzechs tan solo estaba feliz al saber que su hermana no se casaría y que pudiera elegir al hombre con quien se quiera casa y también estaba feliz al conocer a su hermano_**

¡Respóndeme Zeoticus, ¿Con quién me engañaste?!-grito Venelana

Disculpe por meterme Lady Gremory, pero ¿Qué pasara con la unión de los clanes?-dijo Lady Phoenix

Eso es fácil de contestar, ¿Qué les parece hacer una propuesta de matrimonio? Pero esta vez con mi hijo y con Ravel-chan-dijo Zeoticus

¿Qué?-dijo James sorprendido

 ** _La pequeña rubia se sorprendió por eso, aunque apenas acababa de conocer al pelirrojo, debía admitir que James era muy apuesto, los patriarcas del clan Phoenix se pusieron a pensar y estaban por dar su respuesta hasta que James hablo_**

¿Quién te crees para decidir eso por mí?-dijo James molesto a Zeoticus

Pues soy tu padre-dijo Zeoticus

Nada de eso, yo no te veo como un padre, abandonaste a mi madre cuando estaba embarazada de mi y después de diecinueve años sin conocerte ¿vienes y haces esto? Olvídalo yo no me casare con nadie-dijo James enojado

James, soy tu padre y harás lo que diga-dijo Zeoticus molesto

¿Ahora actuaras como mi padre? Pues déjame decirte algo Zeoticus, ya es demasiado tarde, yo no tengo un padre ¿Entendiste? Yo soy James Gallows ¿Entendiste? No James Gremory-dijo James antes de ver a Venelana-Escuche señora, entiendo que este molesta y está en su derecho pero puede estar aliviada ya que no seré parte de esta mierda, así puede estar feliz que su hija será la matriarca de este clan porque yo jamás lo seré

 ** _Venelana se quedo sorprendida por la actitud de James hacia Zeoticus, se veía que en verdad le guardaba mucho rencor, Sirzechs se quedo sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir James, había rechazado ser el patriarca del clan Gremory por lo que significaba que Rias tendría que casarse, pero no culpaba a James, él estaba en su derecho y tenía toda la razón para rechazar el puesto y no aceptar la propuesta de matrimonio , en la cara de Raiser se formo una sonrisa al saber que al fin y al cabo si se casaría con Rias_**

Ahora, si no fuera mucha molestia "Padre" ¿Me podrías enviar de regreso a mi casa?-dijo James a Zeoticus

 ** _Zeoticus estaba molesto por como James le había hablado pero no podía hacer nada, él tenía toda la razón, después de diecinueve años que dejo a su madre y a él solos, no podía tan solo llegar y pensar que lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos_**

De acuerdo, le diré a Grayfia que te lleve a casa-dijo Zeoticus

Ya era hora que este bastardo se fuera-dijo Raiser

¿Disculpa?-dijo James volteando a ver al rubio

Bueno era obvio que un bastardo como tú no iba ser un buen patriarca para el clan Gremory, haces bien al no aceptar el cargo, solo traerías vergüenza al clan Gremory-dijo Raiser con una sonrisa arrogante

Raiser, compórtate-dijo Lady Phoenix

¿Por qué debería madre? ¿Qué es lo que me puede hacer este…

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _De la nada James le dio a Raiser un fuerte derechazo que no solo lo mando contra la pared si no que hizo que la atravesara con su cuerpo dejando un gran agujero en la pared, Los Phoenix y Gremory se quedaron sorprendidos por la fuerza de James_**

Típico chico malcriado debilucho, bien ahora me voy-dijo James

 ** _Zeoticus llamo a Grayfia y la maid llego a la habitación, él le dijo que llevara a James a su casa, ella asintió y creó un círculo mágico debajo del pelirrojo y en pocos segundos desapareció del castillo Gremory para aparecer en su habitación en donde estaba su madre, Asia y Reynalle esperándolo_**

¿Cómo te fue?-dijo Barbará

Te lo diré mañana mamá, por ahora quiero descansar-dijo James

Entiendo, chicas, dejemos que James descanse-dijo Barbará

Hai-dijeron las dos

 ** _Barbará y las chicas salieron de la habitación y James se acostó en su cama_**

[¿Qué harás ahora James?]-dijo Ddraig

¿A qué te refieres?-dijo James

[El objetivo de esto era saber sobre el clan de tú padre, ya que has rechazado en ser el patriarca de clan Gremory ¿Aun tienes pensado quedarte a vivir aquí?]-dijo Ddraig

La verdad no losé-dijo James

[Debes de pensar en algo]-dijo Ddraog

Eso losé Ddraig, pero no se me ocurre nada, tal vez por la mañana tenga una idea, ahora tomare una siesta, mañana hay escuela-dijo James acomodándose en su cama y para después quedarse profundamente dormido

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Academia Kuo_**

 ** _James se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la academia y pudo ver como Rias se dirigía hacia él, al llegar a donde estaba James, Rias quiso a hablarle pero James siguió caminando, así que le agarro el brazo derecho haciendo que se detuviera y que volteara a verla_**

¿Qué quieres Rias?-dijo James

Sólo quería disculparme por lo de anoche, no era mi intensión-dijo Rias

Descuida no pasa nada, solo no lo vuelvas hacer algo como eso conmigo o con cualquier chico-dijo James

No lo hare ¿Por quién me tomas?-dijo Rias ofendida

Perdón pero por lo que paso anoche, dice mucho de qué hablar de ti-dijo James-Pero dime ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Para romper el compromiso que nuestro padre hizo con la familia Phoenix-dijo Rias

Dirás tu padre, ya deje en claro que ese pelirrojo no es mi padre-dijo James

Debes acepta que aunque lo odios, él es tu padre y que nosotros hermanos-dijo Rias

Sí estuvieras en mi lugar no dirías lo mismo pero dejemos eso a un lado ¿Qué es eso sobre el compromiso?-dijo James

Nuestro padre hizo una propuesta de matrimonio con la familia Phoenix, dio mi mano al tercer hijo de la familia Phoenix aun cuando yo no nacía-dijo Rias

¿Y me preguntas porque lo odio?-dijo James

Sé que lo que hizo es malo pero aun hacia es mi padre y aun lo quiero-dijo Rias-Y para que sirva de consuelo, mi madre no ha dejado de castigarlo desde que supo que eras su hijo

Eso me hace sentir un poco bien, pero entonces ¿Te casaras?-dijo James

No, nuestros padres me han dado una oportunidad para romper el compromiso, un Rating Game-dijo Rias

¿Qué es eso?-dijo James

Son juegos en los que participan demonios de clase alta que han ganado un título de nobleza-dijo Rias-El Rating Game se asemeja al juego del ajedrez, en donde cada sirviente del Rey adopta la posición de una de las piezas del juego

Así que te enfrentaras contra ese tipo-dijo James

Sí, si lo derroto seré libre de escoger a mi pareja y podre hacer lo que quiera-dijo Rias-Al menos que quieras tomar el cargo de patriarca, a mí no me molesta en realidad, lo puedes tomar si quieres, incluso mi madre se disculpa por cómo se comporto anoche

No gracias, estoy bien como estoy-dijo James

¿Estás seguro?-dijo Rias

Absolutamente seguro, por cierto ¿Cuándo te enfrentaras a ese chico?-dijo James

En diez días, usare todo ese tiempo para entrenar junto a mi nobleza-dijo Rias

Espero que ganes, te deseo mucha suerte-dijo James

Muchas gracias Onni-sama-dijo Rias

No me llames así, llámame James-dijo James

Debo hacerlo, después de todo, eres mi hermano mayor-dijo Rias

Haz lo que quieras-dijo James caminando lejos de ella

 ** _Diez días después_**

 ** _James se encontraba en su cuarto haciendo su tarea, después de pensarlo por mucho tiempo, decidió que no era mala idea quedarse a vivir en Kuo, era un buen lugar para vivir junto con su madre, Reynalle y Asia. Todo estaba tranquilo en su habitación pero de repente apareció un círculo mágico en el suelo del cual salió su hermano mayor Sirzechs, James dejo de hacer su tarea y se quedo viendo a su hermano_**

¿Zeoticus te envió para que me convencieras en ser el patriarca del clan?-dijo James

No, vengo por mi voluntad, he venido a decirte que Rias perdió en el Rating Game-dijo Sirzechs

¿Qué?-dijo James

Tal como lo oyes, ella perdió y se tendrá que casar con Raiser-dijo Sirzechs

Ya veo ¿Y qué quieres que haga?-dijo James

Toma el puesto de patriarca del clan-dijo Sirzechs-Así Rias se librara del compromiso

No, he tomado mi decisión y no sere patriarca de ningún clan-dijo James

James, se lo que nuestro padre hizo estuvo mal y entiendo porque lo odias, pero dime ¿Acaso permitirás que casen a Rias a la fuerza?-dijo Sirzechs

¿Por qué no lo evitas tú? Digo, después de todo eres el que dirige el inframundo ¿No?-dijo James

Yo ya no puedo involucrarme, al aceptar el puesto de Lucifer deje alado al clan Gremory, ya no puedo intervenir en los asuntos familiares-dijo Sirzechs

Eso sí que es un problema, está bien aceptare ser el patriarca del clan Gremory a cambio de algunas condiciones-dijo James

¿Condiciones?-dijo Sirzechs

Sí, yo elegiré a mi pareja, no me casaran con cualquier chica y no me separaran de mi madre ¿Ok?-dijo James

De acuerdo, se lo diré a nuestro padre-dijo Sirzechs

Y otra cosa, no le diré "Padre" a Zeoticus, a ti a Rias tal vez si les diga hermanos pero solo eso-dijo James

Ok, entiendo-dijo Sirzechs

Bien, ahora dime ¿Qué tengo que hacer?-dijo James

 ** _Al día de mañana_**

 ** _Castillo Gremory_**

 ** _Los Phoenix se encontraban caminando por los pasillos del castillo hasta llegar a una habitación en la cual estaba Zeoticus, Rias, Grayfia, Venelana y James. Raiser se molesto al ver a James ya que él se atrevió a golpearlo y eso nunca lo olvidara_**

Lord Gremory ¿Para qué nos ha pedido que viniéramos?-dijo Lord Phoenix

Lamento decirles esto pero, la boda se cancela, James ha aceptado ser el patriarca del clan Gremroy-dijo Zeoticus

¡¿Me están jodiendo?! ¡¿Es enserio?!-grito Raiser furioso

Raiser, cálmate-dijo Lord Phoenix

¡No me voy a calmar padre! ¡Hice todo lo que me han dicho, derrote a Rias y a su nobleza en un Rating Game y por lo tanto merezco casarme con ella! ¡Y ahora salen con esta porquería, no me jodan!-grito Raiser más furioso

Cálmate Raiser, de seguro debe haber una explicación ¿Verdad?-dijo Lady Phoenix mirando a los Gremory

Sabíamos que esto pasaría, así tenemos algo preparado-dijo Zeoticus-James y Raiser se enfrentaran, si Raiser gana, se casara con Rias y será el próximo patriarca del clan Gremory, pero si James gana, el matrimonio se cancela ¿Aceptas?

Acepto, acabare con ese bastardo-dijo Raiser

Grayfia, por favor-dijo Zeoticus

Hai, Zeoticus-sama-dijo Grayfia. Por favor pónganse enfrente

 ** _Raiser y James avanzaron hasta estar frente a frente y Grayfia se quedo en medio de ellos_**

Yo seré el árbitro del encuentro ¿Alguna queja?-dijo Grayfia

No-dijeron los dos

Bien, empecemos-dijo Grayfia

 ** _Grayfia creó un círculo mágico debajo de Raiser y James, los dos desaparecieron del castillo para después aparecer en el campo de batalla que parecía un tablero de ajedrez gigante_**

 _Será la primera vez que pelea contra un demonio, es emocionante-pensó James_

[¿Listos?]-se escucho la voz de Grayfia en el lugar-[¡Comiencen!]

[¡Welsh Dragón Balance Breaker!]

 ** _James no perdió el tiempo y activo su Balance Breaker sorprendiendo a Raiser y a los demás que estaban viendo el combate_**

 ** _En el castillo Gremory_**

 ** _En el castillo estaba los patriarcas del clan Gremroy, Phoenix, Ravel, Rias y Grayfia viendo el combate,, todos a excepción de Rias se sorprendieron al ver que James era el Sekiryuutei_**

Es poseedor de la Bossted Gear-dijo Venelana

Incluso sabe usar el Balance Breaker, no esperaba menos de James-dijo Zeoticus

No importa si tiene una Sacred Gear, no podrá contra Raiser-dijo Lady Phoenix

 ** _De regreso con el combate_**

 ** _Rápidamente James se lanzo a atacar a Raiser y este se sorprendió por la velocidad de James, apareció delante de él en cuestión de segundos y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago que lo envió al cielo. Raiser extendió alas de fuego en su espalda y se recupero del golpe que James le dio, James extendió sus alas de dragón y fue a atacar a Raiser_**

 ** _Los dos lanzaron unos puñetazos y golpearon sus rostros al mismo tiempo, pero por la fuerza de James, Raiser sufrió más daño y fue a parar directo al suelo agrietándolo, Raiser se levanto y se sobo su mejilla izquierda_**

 _¿Qué es esa fuerza que tiene? Es superior a la de un demonio normal-pensó Raiser mientras se sobaba la mejilla y veía a James que estaba en el cielo_

¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te rindes?-dijo James

Apenas estoy comenzando-dijo Raiser

 ** _Raiser prendió fuego en sus manos y comenzó a lanzarle a James bolas de fuego a gran velocidad, James estaba esquivando las bolas de fuego con algo de dificultad pero logro esquivarlas todas, James iba a lanzarse contra Raiser pero él ya no estaba_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Raiser golpeo a James por la espalda con un fuerte golpe que lo envió al suelo, Raiser se lanzó a atacar a James pero este lo esquivo haciendo que Raiser golpeara el suelo, James de repente golpeo el suelo y comenzó a arrancar parte del suelo sorprendido a Raiser, James estaba cargando una gigantesca parte del suelo y se la lanzó a Raiser_**

 **¡BAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Raiser voló y esquivo el ataque de James pero no se dio cuenta que el pelirrojo apareció detrás de él y lo sujeto, Raiser comenzó a emanar fuego en todo su cuerpo para hacer que James lo soltara pero este no lo hizo_**

Esas llamas patéticas no me quemaran-dijo James

 ** _James comenzó a aplastar a Raiser con su fuerza y el rubio sintió y escucho como sus huesos se rompían por la fuerza que James, James siguió aplastando a Raiser hasta que este le dio un cabezazo que hizo que James lo soltara y rápidamente le dio una patada a la cabeza de James mandándolo al suelo_**

 ** _Raiser se lanzo contra James e intento darle un rodillazo en el estomago pero James detuvo el rodillazo de Raizer con sus manos, James rápidamente le dio un puñetazo a Raiser con su mano izquierda, sorprendentemente Raiser escupió sangre al recibir el puñetazo de James, Raiser vio a James y se sorprendió al ver una cruz en su mano izquierda_**

¿Una cruz? ¿Cómo es posible? Eres un demonio, incluso con esa armadura deberías sentir dolor-dijo Raiser

En realidad soy mitad demonio, mi madre es una humana-dijo James

Aun así, deberías sentir dolor-dijo Raiser

Mientras tenga la cruz en este brazo no ya que este brazo ya no me pertenece-dijo James

¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Raiser

Hace tiempo entregue mi brazo para poder usar el poder de Ddraig, así que ahora este brazo es de un dragón-dijo James corriendo hacia Raiser

 ** _James le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Raiser en la cara que lo mando volando, Raiser aterrizo en el suelo creando un pequeño cráter con su cuerpo, Raiser sintió como sangre escurio de su boca, paso su mano derecha por su boca y vio como sangraba, eso lo hizo enojar mucho y se iba levantar para atacar a James pero de la nada James aplasto a Raiser enterrándolo en l suelo y haciendo el cráter más grande_**

 ** _James rápidamente comenzó a golpear en la cara una y otra vez, con cada golpe que le hundía la cabeza de Raiser más y más en el suelo, la cara de Raiser se comenzó a llenar de moretones y los puños de James se salpicaron con la sangre de Raiser_**

 ** _En el castillo_**

 ** _Todos estaban sumamente preocupados por Raiser, James no tenía piedad con el rubio, sus padres y su hermana se preocuparon y estaban dispuestos a interrumpir el combate pero de repente James dejo de golpear a Raiser_**

 ** _En el combate_**

 ** _Raiser estaba tendido en el suelo con moretones y sangre en toda su cara, los puños de James estaban sucios con la sangre de Raiser, el cuerpo de James comenzó a brillar y su desapareció_**

Se acabo, el ya no puede pelear y no quiero seguir golpeándolo, la pelea termino-dijo James en voz alta

[Raiser-sama no puede seguir, el ganador es James-sama]-se escucho la voz de Grayfia de nuevo en el lugar

 ** _Un círculo mágico apareció debajo de Raiser y James y los dos regresaron al castillo, los Phoenix rápidamente se acercaron hacia el rubio para ayudarlos_**

Creo que con esto queda aclarado que el compromiso de Rias y Raiser queda cancelado-dijo Zeoticus

Sí, lo sabemos bien-dijo Lord Phoenix mientras cargaba a Raiser-Ahora nos retiramos

 ** _Al decir eso, los Phoenix desaparecieron del castillo Gremory por un círculo mágico_**

James, ¿Por qué de la nada aceptaste ser el patriarca del clan?-dijo Rias

Sirzechs me convenció y además no podía dejar que mi hermanita se casara con alguien como ese chico-dijo James acariciando la cabeza de Rias con su mano derecha

Oye, ya no soy una niña-dijo Rias quitando la mano de James de su cabeza- Dime algo ¿Cómo sabias que las cruces dañaban a los demonios?

Eso también me lo dijo Sirzechs, también me hablo de la regeneración de los Phoenix por eso traje la cruz, aun teniendo ese factor curativo no los hace inmunes a las cruces-dijo James

¿Pero como la puedes sostener sin que te haga daño?-dijo Venelana

Tal como se lo dije a ese rubio-dijo James comenzando a desvendar su brazo

 ** _Cuando James se quito todas las vendas, los Gremory se quedaron en shock al ver el brazo de James que era de un dragón_**

Este brazo ya no me pertenece, ahora es de un dragón-dijo James

Pero ¿Cómo?-dijo Zeoticus

Créeme Zeoticus, tienes mucho que aprender sobre mí-dijo James volvió a vendar su brazo-Por cierto, podrían regresarme a casa, salí sin avisarle a mamá y si ve que no estoy en la cama, me matara

Entiendo a lo que te refieres, Grayfia, envíalo a su cuarto por favor-dijo Zeoticus

Hai, Zeoticus-sama-dijo Grayfia

 ** _Grayfia se acerco a James y creó un círculo mágico debajo de él y el pelirrojo desapareció del castillo Gremory para aparecer en su cuarto donde estaba su madre sentada en su cama con una cara de enojo que solo una madre sabe dar_**

¿En dónde demonios estabas, James?-dijo Barbará

 _Mierda, fuimos descubiertos-pensó James_

[Fu un placer conocerte]-dijo Ddraig

¿Y bien? ¿Me dirás en dónde estabas o tendré que usar esto?-dijo Barbará sacando un cinturón

Etto….yo….fui al inframundo a pelar contra un demonio-dijo James nervioso

¡¿Qué tú qué?!-grito Barbará levantándose de la cama y azotando el cinturón

No fue idea mía, fue de Zeoticus-dijo James

¿Qué?-dijo Barbará

[James, ¿Qué haces?]-dijo Ddraig mentalmente

 _Tú solo calla y observa-dijo James mentalmente_

Sí, Zeoticus me dijo que tenía que pelear contra un demonio para ser el próximo patriarca del clan , así que pele contra el demonio-dijo James

 ** _Barbará apretó con fuerza sus puños y sentía como su sangre empezaba a hervir_**

¡ZEOUTICUS GREMORY! ¡TE VOY A MATAR!

 ** _Mientras en el castillo Gremory_**

 ** _El patriarca del clan sintió un escalofrio en su espalda y su hija lo miro con preocupación_**

¿Estás bien padre?-dijo Rias

No sé porque hija, pero presiento que alguien me quiere matar-dijo Zeoticus

Pero espero que esa persona no se me adelante-dijo Venelana sonriendo mientras tenía en sus manos que nadie sabe de dónde saco

C…Ca…Cariño….¿Que harás con eso?-dijo Zeoticus nervioso

Nada malo cariño ¡Solo voy a castigarte!-grito Venelana alzando el latigo

¡No! ¡Ten piedad!-grito Zeoticus

 ** _En toda la mansión Gremory se escucharon los latigazos que Venlana le dio al pelirrojo y los gritos de dolor de este_**

 ** _FIN_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Capitulo 6_**

 ** _Sueño de James_**

 ** _James se encontraba en una inmensa oscuridad hasta que de repente grandes llamas emergieron y un gran dragón de color rojo y vientre amarrillo apareció enfrente de él_**

A pasado mucho tiempo desde que hablamos así-dijo el dragón

Tienes razón Ddraig, creó que la última vez que hablamos así fue hace tres años-dijo James

Dejemos eso a un lado y hablemos de algo importante, eres fuerte James pero ambos sabemos que si no fuera que tu hermano te dijo las debilidades de los demonios, hubieras perdido contra ese chico Phoenix-dijo Ddraig

Aunque me duela admitirlo, tienes razón, a pesar de tener esta fuerza increíble, no hubiera vencido a ese chico si no fuera porque Sirzechs me dijo las debilidades de los demonios-dijo James

Es por eso que he pensado en enseñarte magia Dragón Slayer-dijo Ddraig

¿Magia Dragón Slayer? ¿Qué es eso?-dijo James

La magia Dragón Slayer es magia mata dragones, está magia se ha perdido por el paso del tiempo pero descuida, yo te la enseñare-dijo Ddraig

Eso suena genial-dijo James

Sí pero hay un problema-dijo Ddraig

¿Cuál?-dijo James

Al enseñarte la magia Dragón Slayer, tendrás una debilidad contra los movimientos de transporte-dijo Ddraig

¿Aque te refieres con eso?-dijo James

Que cada vez que subas a cualquier transporte tendrás mareos muy fuertes que ni siquiera podrás moverte-dijo Ddraig

¿Hablas enserio? Entonces ¿Ya no podre subirme a mi moto?-dijo James

Tranquilo, hay una forma para que puedas superar está debilidad, lo único que tendrás que hacer es acostumbrarte por completo en ser un Dragón Slayer y ya no tendrás esa debilidad-dijo Ddraig

Ya veo, bueno en ese caso está bien ¿Cuándo comenzamos?-dijo James

Comenzaremos mañana, por ahora será mejor que despiertes-dijo Ddraig

Tienes razón, creó que mamá y las chicas me deben estar esperando para desayunar-dijo James

 ** _Fuera del sueño_**

 ** _James despertó y se levanto de su cama y salió de su cuarto para ir al comedor donde estaban su madre y las chicas comiendo panqueques con miel_**

Buenos días James-dijo Barbará

Buenos días mamá-dijo James

Buenos días James/ James-san-dijeron Reynalle y Asia

Buenos días chicas-dijo James

 ** _James se sentó y comenzó a comer sus panqueques_**

Hoy ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer James?-dijo Barbará

No losé mamá, tal vez me quede en la casa-dijo James

Bien, pues ya que te quedaras en la casa, ayudaras a Reynalle a limpiarla ya que Asia y yo iremos al súper a comprar comida-dijo Barbará

Ok, ayudare-dijo James

 ** _Los cuatro siguieron desayudando pero de repente aparecía un círculo magia en el suelo del cual salió Zeoticus, Barbará al ver al pelirrojo agarro un cuchillo y se lo lanzó, el cuchillo rozo la mejilla derecha del pelirrojo haciéndole un corte, el pelirrojo se asusto por eso y por la mirada asesina que Barbará le estaba dando_**

¿Y eso porque fue?-dijo Zeoticus

Tú lo sabes perfectamente, ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer que mi hijo pele con un demonio?-dijo Barbará

¿Qué yo qué? Yo no hice eso-dijo Zeoticus

No hace falta que mientas Zeoticus, James ya me lo contó-dijo Barbará

 ** _Zeoticus miro a su hijo y vio como este tenía una sonrisa en su cara_**

 _Ya veo, así que le mintió-pensó Zeoticus_

Ok Barbará, me disculpo por hacer eso-dijo Zeoticus

Acepto tus disculpas, ahora dime ¿A qué has venido?-dijo Barbará

Vine por asuntos del clan-dijo Zeoticus chasqueando los dedos y unos papeles aparecieron-Mira James, estas son propuestas de matrimonio, puedes elegir a cualquiera de estas chicas para que sea tu pareja

¡¿Qué?!-grito Reynalle enojada

Ya veo, así que Sirzechs si te dijo mis condiciones, pero déjame decirte que yo ya estoy saliendo con alguien-dijo James

¿Así? ¿Quién es?-dijo Zeoticus

Es Reynalle, ella es mi novia-dijo James señalando a la pelinegra

 ** _Al escuchar eso Asia entristeció, ella había comenzado a desarrollar sentimientos amorosos hacia el pelirrojo y nunca pensó que Reynalle fuera la novia de James_**

¿Ella? Tú eres una caída ¿Verdad?-dijo Zeoticus mirando a Reynalle

Así es, mi nombre es Reynalle y soy la novia de James-dijo Reynalle

Lo siento James, pero no puedes tener como esposa a una caída-dijo Zeoticus

¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo?-dijo James

El propósito de estos matrimonios es que incremente la natalidad de demonios de sangre pura, así que no puedo permitir que tengas como esposa a una caída-dijo Zeoticus

No sé qué tiene de malo, yo soy un mestizo y aun así seré el patriarca, no veo lo malo en que tenga a Reynalle como novia-dijo James

Veo que no podre cambiarte de opinión, veré que puedo hacer para que tengas a esa chica como esposa, por ahora me retiro-dijo Zeoticus creando un círculo mágico debajo de él

 ** _Zeoticus desapareció de la casa y James se levanto y se acerco a Reynalle_**

No importa lo que diga Zeoticus, nadie me separara de ti-dijo James haciendo sonrojar a Reynalle

Yo no te quiero dejar, quiero quedarme contigo por siempre-dijo Reynalle

 ** _Reynalle beso al pelirrojo, eso hizo entristeció más a Asia y eso lo noto Barbará, los dos se siguieron besando por unos segundos hasta que se separaron por falta de aire, al terminar el beso, James se volvió a sentar y todos continuaron con su desayuno_**

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Al acabar de desayunar, Barbará y Asia fueron al súper mercado a comprar la comida mientras que James y Reynalle se quedaron para limpiar la casa, ellos ya habían limpiado el baño, los cuartos de la casa, la cocina y el comedor, lo único que les faltaba era la sala_**

 ** _James estaba barriendo mientras que Reynalle sacudía el polvo de los sillones_**

Bien ya termine-dijo James-¿Necesitas ayuda Reynalle?

James, falta barrer debajo de los sillones-dijo Reynalle

Oh, es cierto-dijo James

 ** _James se acerco a uno de los sillones y lo levanto con su mano derecha mientras con su mano izquierda barría la basura con la escoba_**

 ** _Cinco minutos después_**

 ** _Los dos por fin habían acabado de limpiar toda la casa, todo estaba brillando de limpio no había ningún rastro de polvo en ninguna parte, al terminar de limpiar la casa, James decidió tomar un baño, actualmente estaba en el baño desnudo en la regadera, el agua caía por su cuerpo, estaba disfrutando de su baño hasta que de la nada sinario algo muy suave en su espalda_**

 ** _El miro atrás y se sorprendió al ver a Reynalle que estaba completamente desnuda_**

R…Reynalle ¿Qué haces?-dijo James

Solo quería ayudarte a limpiar la espalda-dijo Reynalle

N…No…No…es necesario yo puedo solo-dijo James nervioso

Vamos, dejame ayudarte-dijo Reynalle recargando más sus pechos en la espalda de James

 ** _James se sonrojo por eso y se puso nervioso_**

Ok-dijo James

 ** _Reynalle agarro el jabón y una esponja y comenzó a lavarle la espalda a James, James tan solo se quedo quieto y trato de no mirar a Reynalle, pero su lado pervertido lo obligo a dar un vistazo y vio los grandes pechos de Reynalle_**

 _No, no soy un pervertido, no debo mírale los pechos-pensó James desviando la mirada_

 ** _James estaba tratando de no mirar el sexy cuerpo de Reynalle pero de la nada sintió como la mano de Reynalle agarraba su polla semi-erecta_**

Reynalle ¿Qué demonios?-dijo James sonrojada

Ara, parece que te estás poniendo duro al ver desnuda, eso me pone feliz-dijo Reynalle con una sonrisa coqueta y mientras comenzaba a masturbar a James

Ahh Reynalle-gimo James mientras Reynalle lo masturbaba

 ** _Reynalle siguió masturbando al pelirrojo hasta que consiguió ponerlo totalmente erecto, James se dio la vuelta para ver a Reynalle y la caída se sorprendió la polla de James que era muy grande, aproximadamente era de quince pulgadas_**

 _Qué grande, jamás pensé que sería tan grande-pensó Reynalle mientras veía la polla de James_

Mira lo que hiciste Reynalle-dijo James

Tranquilo-dijo Reynalle agarrando la polla del pelirrojo-Me hare responsable

 ** _Reynalle se arrodillo y metió la polla de James en su boca, ella comenzó a mover su cabeza y James comenzó a gemir al sentir el placer que su novia le estaba dando_**

Ahh Reynalle…eres muy buena en esto…sigue-dijo James

 ** _Eso hizo crecer el orgullo de Reynalle y comenzó a ir más rápido, pero ella se llevo una sorpresa cuando sintió como James le agarraba su cabeza y él se comenzó a mover, Reynalle se sorprendió por eso y también se éxito, sentía como su coño comenzaba a mojarse, así que dejo que James siguiera penetrando su boca mientras que ella llevo una de sus manos a su coño y comenzó a jugar con ella misma_**

 ** _James siguió penetrando la boca de Reynalle por un tiempo más mientras que ella jugaba con ella misma_**

Reynalle, estoy a punto de correrme-dijo James

 ** _James siguió moviéndose hasta que se corrió dentro de la boca de Reynalle, la caída se sorprendió por la cantidad de semen que James saltó en su boca, James saco su polla de la boca de Reynalle y ella tosió un poco del semen de James_**

Lo siento Reynalle, es que se sentía tan bien que no me pude controlar-dijo James

Tranquilo, a mí también me gusto-dijo Reynalle antes de acostarse en el suelo y abrir los labios de su coño para James-Pero ahora quiero pasar al siguiente nivel

¿Estás segura? No te forzare a hacerlo si no quieres-dijo James

Estoy muy segura James, tú eres diferente a los otros hombres, no eres un pervertido y eres una buena persona, así que estoy segura en hacer esto-dijo Reynalle

 ** _James se puso arriba de ella y alineo su polla con el coño de la pelinegra_**

¿Estás lista?-dijo James mirando a Reynalle

Sí, pero ve despacio, es mi primera vez-dijo Reynalle

 ** _James asintió y comenzó a meter su polla en el coño de Reynalle hasta llegar a su himen, él miro a su novia y ella asintió para que siguiera, James rompió el himen de Reynalle de un embestida haciendo que la pelinegra soltara un pequeño grito de dolor y unas lagrimas, James al ver esto, le dio un apasionado beso para que se olvidara del dolor_**

 ** _James se quedo quito por un tiempo hasta que Reynalle le dio una señal para que siguiera, James fue más a fondo de ella hasta llegar a su vientre, Reynalle abrió los ojos al sentir la polla de James en su vientre, jamás imagino que fuera tan grande, James comenzó a embestir a su novia a un ritmo lento para que se acostumbrara_**

Ahh James…..que rico Ahhh…hazlo más fuerte

 ** _James aumento la velocidad y fuerza de sus embestidas haciendo que la sexy caída soltara un grito de placer, Reynalle tan solo enredo sus piernas en la cintura del pelirrojo par que fuera más dentro de ella si eso era posible_**

¡James esto es genial Ahhhh….sigue AAhhh!

¿Te gusta Reynalle?-dijo James mientras la embestía

¡Sí me encanta Aahhh….tu gran polla me está destrozando Aahhh!

A partir de ahora eres solo mía Reynalle, yo seré el único hombre en tú vida-dijo James mientras la embestía

 _¿Por qué mierda dije eso?-pensó James_

¡Sí, seré tú mujer para siempre Ahhh…pero a cambio Ahhhh…tendrás que follarme todos los días Ahhh!

Es un trato-dijo James aumentando la fuerza de sus embestidas

 ** _James siguió penetrando a la sexy pelinegra y vio como sus pechos rebotaban cada vez que la embestía, así que se agacho un poco y se llevo el pecho derecho de Reynalle a su boca mientras la seguía penetrando_**

¡Sí James chupa mis pechos, son todos tuyos!

 ** _La mente de Reynalle comenzó a ponerse en blanco por el placer que el pelirrojo le estaba dando, James siguió embistiéndola hasta que sintió como las paredes del coño de Reynalle comenzaba a apretarle dándole a entender que se correería pronto, James también sintió que el se volvería a correr así que aumento su velocidad y salto el pecho que tenía en su boca_**

Reynalle, estoy por…

¡Sí, hazlo! ¡Córrete dentro de mí!

 ** _James siguió embistiéndola hasta que se corrió dentro de la pelinegra, Reynalle arqueo la espalda cuando se corrió y soltando sus fluidos de amor en el suelo, James saco su polla del coño de Reynalle y su semen comenzó a salir_**

Aah salió mucho-dijo Reynalle tomando un poco del semen que salía de su coño y lo llevo a su boca-Delicioso

Reynalle, aun no estoy satisfecho-dijo James

 ** _Reynalle se sorprendió al ver la polla de su novio que seguía totalmente erecta, ella tan solo sonrió sensualmente y agarro la polla de James_**

Ok amor, vamos a seguir pero en la cama-dijo Reynalle sensualmente

 ** _Minutos después_**

¡Si James, más duro!-grito Reynalle de placer mientras James la penetraba por detrás

 ** _Los dos estaban en el cuarto de James, la bella pelinegra estaba parada en cuatro mientras que James la penetraba con fuerza, en el culo de Reynalle estaban las marcas de la mano de James ya que le había dado fuertes nalgada que le gustaron a la pelinegra, en la cara de Reynalle había una cara de puro placer, tenía su lengua afuera y estaba escurriendo baba y ni hablar que tenia la mirada perdida por el placer que el pelirrojo le daba_**

Ahh Reynalle, eres muy apretada, mmm me gusta-dijo James mientras penetraba a Reynalle

¡Nalguéame otra vez James, me gusta cuando me das nalgada!

 ** _James alzo su mano izquierda y…_**

 **¡PLAF!**

 ** _Le dio una fuerte nalgada_**

¡Aahhh sí, dame otra!

 **¡PLAF!**

 **¡PLAF!**

 **¡PLAF!**

 **¡PLAF!**

 **¡PLAF!**

 ** _James le dio otras cinco nalgadas y sintió como el coño de Reynalle lo apretaba más fuerte, también pudo sentir que ella se correría pronto y el también. Así que fue más rápido con sus embestidas hasta que los se corrieron al mismo tiempo, los cayeron en la cama sudando y con la respiración alterada_**

Ahh James, eres muy bueno en el sexo-dijo Reynalle

Tú igual Reynalle, eres muy sexy-dijo James

 ** _De pronto comenzó a sonar algo en el cuarto, James se levanto de la cama y camino hacia donde estaba su ropa en el suelo y alzo un celular que estaba entre la ropa_**

¿Hola?-dijo James contestando

 _James, soy mamá, solo te llamo para decirte que Asia y yo regresaremos en dos horas ya que hay mucha gente en el súper mercado-_ dijo Barbará desde el celular

Ok, entiendo-dijo James

 _Espero que ya hayan terminado de limpiar la casa-_ dijo Barbará

Descuida mamá, ya terminamos de limpiar la casa-dijo James

 _De acuerdo, bueno tengo que colgar, cuídense_ -dijo Barbará antes de colgar

¿Qué pasa James?-dijo Reynalle

Nada solo era mi mamá, dice que ella y Asia regresaran en dos horas-dijo James

Ya veo, ya que tenemos tiempo, ¿Por qué no lo hacemos otra vez?-dijo Reynalle de manera sexy

Cielos Reynalle, en verdad eres muy sexy-dijo James

 ** _James volvió a subir a la cama y el resto se lo dejo a su imaginación_**

 ** _Una hora después_**

 ** _Los dos se encontraban en la cama descansando, Reynalle estaba abrazando a James y usaba el pecho de James como almohada y podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón_**

Reynalle-dijo James

¿Sí?-dijo Reynalle

¿Estás dispuesta a seguir saliendo con migo aun cuando seré patriarca de un clan demoniaco?-dijo James

No me importa, mientras este contigo estaré bien-dijo Reynalle

Y no te desagrado por esto-dijo James refiriéndose a su brazo izquierdo

Para nada, ese brazo te hace ver muy rudo, me gusta-dijo Reynalle

No cabe duda que tome una buena decisión al pedirte que fueras mi novia-dijo James-Pero será mejor que nos vistamos, mi madre y Asia vendrán pronto

Aun falta una hora para que regresen, vamos a tomar una siesta-dijo Reynalle acomodándose en el pecho de James

Ok, pero solo por media hora-dijo James

Ok-dijo Reynalle

 ** _Los dos se abrazaron con amor y se quedaron dormidos_**

 ** _FIN_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Capitulo 7_**

 ** _Dos semanas después_**

 ** _Han pasado dos semanas desde que James derroto a Raiser y que decidió convertirse en el siguiente patriarca del clan Gremory, desde entonces Rias comenzó a enseñarle lo que debía saber para ser un buen patriarca, también Asia y Reynalle comenzaron a asistir a la academia, a Reynalle le toco el mismo salón que James y Asia asistía a un salón de segundo grado_**

 ** _James también comenzó su entrenamiento con Ddraig, él entrenaba por las noche para que su madre no se diera cuenta, con el transcurso de tiempo James aprendió lo básico de la magia Dragón Slayer del elemento fuego, Ddraig lo felicita ya que había avanzado mucho en tan poco tiempo pero aun no sabía controlarla por completa_**

 ** _Actualmente_**

 ** _Academia Kuo_**

 ** _Era la hora del receso y James estaba sentado debajo de un árbol junto con Reynalle y Asia almorzando_**

Mmm…esto está delicioso-dijo James mientras comía una hamburguesa

¿Enserio? Me alegra que te guste, la hice yo-dijo Asia sonrojada

¿Enserio? Está delicioso Aisa, te luciste-dijo James haciendo sonrojar más a la rubia

 ** _Reynalle se estaba poniendo muy celosa de la rubia por como estaba llamándole mucha la atención de James, ella estaba a punto de decir algo pero pudo ver como Rias se estaba acercando hacia ellos_**

Por fin te encuentro James, es hora que sigamos con tus prácticas-dijo Rias

¿Enserio? ¿Ahora?-dijo James

Si no es ahora ya no tendremos tiempo para hacerlas, así que levántate y acompáñame al club-dijo Rias

Ok-dijo James levantándose-Nos vemos después chicas

 ** _James y Rias comenzaron a caminar hacia el club dejando a Reynalle y a Asia solas_**

Asia-dijo Reynalle

¿Sí?-dijo Asia

Deja de hacer eso-dijo Reynalle

¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres Reynalle-san?-dijo Asia confundida

No te hagas la tonta conmigo, quieres acercarte a James ¿Verdad?-dijo Reynalle

Yo…Yo solo no me quiero quedar detrás de ti-dijo Asia

Pues déjame decirte que no te la pondré fácil-dijo Reynalle levantándose-Sera que te prepares paras las consecuencias

No tengo miedo-dijo Asia levantándose-No me daré por vencida

Tienes agallas Asia eso lo respeto, pero aun así James es mío y espero que lo entiendas-dijo Reynalle

No me dejare vencer tan fácilmente, Reynalle-san-dijo Asia

 ** _Las dos se dieron miradas desafiantes que incluso salían chispas y se podía sentir una atmosfera de peligro por el lugar_**

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _James se encontraba leyendo en el viejo edificio de la escuela, alado de él había una gran montaña de libro que tenía que leer, Akeno, Koneko, Kiba y Rias estaban sentados alrededor de él para que no escapara como otras veces_**

¿Es necesario que me vigilen así?-dijo James

Sí, no queremos que vuelvas a escaparte como la otra vez-dijo Rias

Esto es aburrido-dijo James cerrando el libro que tenía-Me estoy comenzando a arrepentirme en aceptar ser el patriarca de este clan

 ** _En ese momento alguien llamo a la puerta_**

Adelante-dijo Rias

 ** _La puerta se abrió y entraron Sona y Tsubaki acompañados por un pequeño grupo de chicas y un chico rubio_**

Sona ¿A qué se debe tu visita?-dijo Rias

Vine a presentar a mi nuevo siervo-dijo Sona

Mucho gusto Gremory-senpai, mi nombre es Saji Geenshirou y soy el [Peón] de Sona-Kaichou-sama-dijo el chico rubio

Mucho gusto Saji-kun-dijo Rias

Oh así que esta es tu nobleza Sona-san-dijo James mirando al grupo de Sona

Oye cuando te dirijas a ella, llamara Kaichou ¿Entendiste?-dijo Saji

Tranquilo Saji, no queras iniciar una pelea con él ya que él fue quien derroto a Raiser-dijo Sona

¿Qué? ¿Fue él?-dijo Saji sorprendido

Así es y también es el próximo patriarca del clan Gremory, así que debes mostrar más respeto-dijo Sona

Pero ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿No se suponía que la próxima matriarca era Rias-senpai?-dijo Saji

James es el hermano mayor de Rias, lo que lo hace el próximo heredero del clan-dijo Sona

Hermanastros en realidad-dijo James

Entiendo, lamento mi comportamiento-dijo Saji haciendo una reverencia

No hay necesidad de hacer eso-dijo James

Me sorprende que hayas aceptado ser el próximo heredero del clan Gremory ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?-dijo Sona

Solo digamos que lo hice para salvar a Rias de ese compromiso que hizo Zeoticus-dijo James

Ya veo, ¿Qué hay de ti Rias?-dijo Sona viendo a la pelirroja-¿No te molesta que James sea el próximo heredero y no tú?

No me molesta en nada, gracias a eso podre vivir en paz y sin ser presionada por el consejo del inframundo-dijo Rias

Entiendo, bueno nos retiramos y Rias espero que no se te haya olvidado que el torneo está cerca-dijo Sona

Eso lo sé muy bien-dijo Rias

 ** _Tras eso, Sona y su grupo salieron del edificio_**

¿De qué torneo hablan?-dijo James

Se organizara un torneo deportivo en donde participaran todos los clubes para probar que club es mejor-dijo Rias

Ya veo, eso suena interesante-dijo James

¿Te gustaría formar parte de nuestro equipo? Nos vendría bien esa fuerza sobrehumana que tienes-dijo Rias

No gracias, mejor los apoyo desde el publico-dijo James regresando a su libro

¿Qué clase de hermano no ayuda a su hermana menor cuando le pide ayuda?-dijo Rias

Este hermano-dijo James

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Casa de James_**

 ** _11:00 PM_**

 ** _Ya era de noche y todos ya estaban dormidos a excepción de cierto pelirrojo que estaba en el patio trasero de su casa, James se encontraba entrenando su magia de Dragón Slayer mientras que todos dormían, James prendió fuego en sus manos y comenzó a dar golpes en el aire a gran velocidad_**

[Debes perfeccionar bien tus ataques, sino no lo haces no servirán para nada]-dijo Ddraig

Lo sé, debo esforzarme aun más-dijo James mientras lanzaba sus golpes

[Suficiente de golpes, muéstrame el rugido]-dijo Ddraig

De acuerdo-dijo James dejando de lanzar golpes

 ** _De repente las mejillas de James se inflaron_**

 **¡Karyu no Hoko!** [Rugido del dragón de fuego]

 ** _James lanzó de su boca unas poderosas llamas que arraso con el césped del patio_**

[Muy bien, has avanzado muy rápido en tan poco tiempo, estoy orgulloso que seas mi portador]-dijo Ddraig

Gracias-dijo James

[Bien creo que al paso que vas podrás usar el Dragon Force en poco tiempo]-dijo Ddraig

¿Dragón Force? ¿Qué es eso?-dijo James

Es la técnica definitiva de la magia Dragón Slayer, es la forma final de los Dragón Slayer con la cual pueden tener auténticos poderes de dragón]-dijo Ddraig

Wow, eso suena genial, espero lograrlo pronto-dijo James

[No lo harás si sigues hablando. ¡A entrenar!]-grito Ddriag

Sí-dijo James prendiendo de nuevo fuego en sus puños

 ** _Días después_**

 ** _El torneo deportivo había llegado y James junto con Reynalle y Asia se dedicaron a ver las competencias entre los demás estudiantes, James pudo ver que durante los eventos como Kiba estaba muy distraído parecía que no les importara pero dejando eso a un lado, Rias y el resto del club del ocultismo gano el torneo_**

 ** _James fue al viejo edificio para felicitarla pero al llegar pudo ver como su hermana le daba una fuerte bofetada a Kiba_**

¿Ya despertarse?-dijo Rias seria

Me retiro Buchou-dijo Kiba comenzando a caminar

Espera Kiba-dijo Rias

 ** _James se paro enfrente de Kiba y lo miro_**

¿Qué es lo que te pasa Kiba?-dijo James

No es asunto tuyo-dijo kiba de manera fría

Vamos Kiba, puedes confiar en mí, somos compañeros-dijo James

¿Compañeros?, James-kun, he ha recordado para que vivo-dijo Kiba

¿Para qué vives?-dijo James

Para buscar venganza, para destruir las Excaliburn, esa es la razón por la cual vivo-dijo Kiba marchándose

¿Excaliburn? ¿Qué es eso?-dijo James confundido

Son espadas sagradas-dijo Rias-Existen siete Excaliburn, antes era una sola espada pero en la gran guerra se dividió

¿Pero qué tiene que ver con Kiba?-dijo James

Eso es algo que solo él te puede contar-dijo Rias

 ** _Más tarde en la noche_**

 ** _Casa de James_**

 ** _James se encontraba sudando mucho después de su entrenamiento, había pasado cuatro horas sin parar, el cayó al suelo con la respiración alterada_**

[Vamos, casi lo consigues, levántate]-dijo Ddraig

Déjame….descansar…. un poco-dijo James tras suspiros

[Ok, tomate cinco minutos]-dijo Ddraig

Que sean diez-dijo James

[Ok, diez minutos]-dijo Ddraig

Oye Ddraig, dime algo ¿Cómo es que sabes sobre está magia?-dijo James

[Antes que me aprisionaran en esta Sacred Gear pelee contra muchos Dragon Slayer, aunque ninguno de ellos me hizo daño]-dijo Ddraig

Ya veo, dime ¿Cómo fue que se creó esta magia?-dijo James

[Para serte sincero no sé exactamente, pero cuentan leyendas de quien la creo fue una mujer llamada Irene Belserion, se dice que ella fue la creadora de la magia Dragón Slayer pero de la nada desapareció]-dijo Ddraig

Vaya ¿Crees que siga viva?-dijo James

[Lo dudo, eso paso hace milenios, incluso antes que yo existiera, sería sorprendente que aun viviera]-dijo Ddraig

Ya veo, pues si sigue viva espero conocerla-dijo James

[Bueno dejemos eso a un lado y sigamos entrenando]-dijo Ddraig

¿Qué? Pero apenas si pasaron tres minutos-dijo James

[¡Deja de quejarte y levántate!]-grito Ddraig

Maldita sea-dijo James levantándose y volviendo al entrenamiento

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _James junto con Reynalle y Asia estaba en el viejo edificio de la escuela donde estaba Rias y su grupo, Rias llamo a James al edificio ya que quería decirle algo muy importante_**

Escucha James, dos miembros de la iglesia que portan Excaliburn vienen a vernos-dijo Rias

¿Por qué?-dijo James

Al parecer fragmentos de Excaliburn han sido robadas y se encuentran en este pueblo-dijo Rias

Entiendo pero ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?-dijo James

Como eres el próximo heredero del clan, significa que todos mis cargos se transfieren a ti y uno de esos cargos es hablar con gente como la que nos viene a ver-dijo Rias

Ok, si no queda de otra-dijo James

Etto…Rias-san ¿Los miembros de la iglesia nos atacaran?-dijo Asia asustada

Juraron por dios que no lo harían pero no debemos bajar la guardia-dijo Rias

Ya veo, en ese caso, debemos estar al pendiente de todo-dijo James

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Pasaron unos minutos y la puerta del edificio se abrieron dejando a ver a dos chicas, una era castaña que tenía su cabello peinado en dos coletas y la otra era una peli azul con un mechón verde, ambas chicas vestían capuchas, al ver a las dos chicas se formo una expresión de enfado en la cara de Kiba_**

Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Irina Shidou y ella es mi compañera Xenovia Quarta-dijo la chica de pelo castaño-Venimos en una misión recomendada por el vaticano de reunión de los fragmentos de Excaliburn que fueron robadas

Varios de esos fragmentos de Excaliburn se encuentran reunidos en esta ciudad-dijo la peli azul

Al parecer los responsables de este delito es uno de los lideres de Grigori en especifico uno de ellos es Kokabiel-dijo Irina

 ** _Rias junto con su grupo y Reynalle se sorprendieron al escuchar ese nombre_**

¿Quién es Kokabiel?-dijo James

Kokabiel es un ángel caído que sobrevivió a la gran guerra y mi ex jefe-dijo Reynalle

Ya veo-dijo James

La iglesia católica a la cual sirvo poseía dos Excaliburn una fue robada y la otra la tengo yo-dijo Irina señalando una pulsera que tenía en su brazo

¿No se supone que las Excaliburn son espadas?-dijo James

Y lo son, mi Excaliburn Mimic tiene la habilidad de cambiar de forma-dijo Irina

Irina, no le des información a los demonios-dijo Xenovia

Lo siento-dijo Irina

En todo caso, venimos a pedirles que no se entrometan en nuestro camino, este es un asunto del vaticano que nosotras debemos resolver-dijo Xenovia

¿Solo ustedes se enfrentaran a Kokabiel?-dijo Rias

Sí-dijo Xenovia

No hay forma que solo ustedes dos derroten a alguien como a Kokabiel y que recuperen las espadas-dijo Rias

¿Dudas de nuestra Fe?-dijo Xenovia

No dudo de su fe, sino de su sentido común-dijo Rias

No nos importa lo que piensen solo no se metan en nuestros asuntos-dijo Xenovia

¿Planean morir?-dijo Rias

Si es para cumplir la orden de dios no me importa morir-dijo Irina

Pienso lo mismo-dijo Xenovia-Aunque preferiría no morir-susurro en voz baja

 ** _Las dos se dieron la vuelta y estaban por salir pero Xenovia se quedo mirando a Asia_**

¿Tú eres la bruja Asia Argento?-dijo Xenovia

Ehh uhm…yo….

¿Usted es la bruja? ¿La primera santa doncella?-dijo Irina

Yo….uhm-dijo Asia nerviosa

Como crees Xenovia, ella es ahora un demonio, no puede adorar a dios-dijo Irina

No, ella no es un demonio, aun sigue siendo humana-dijo Xeenovia

¿Enserio? Entonces ¿Qué haces con los demonios?-dijo Irina

¿Acaso ya no crees en dios?-dijo Xenovia

Por supuesto que aun creo en él…desde pequeña creí en él…no solo porque este con demonios significa que no crea en el señor-dijo Asia

De ser así deja que te exorcice con mi Excaliburn-dijo Xenovia

 ** _Xenovia saco su espada y se lanzo contra Asia pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver como James se puso enfrente de ella y detuvo su espada con su brazo izquierdo_**

No dejare que le hagas daño-dijo James

¿Cómo es posible que detengas mi Excaliburn con tu mano sin recibir daño?-dijo Xenovia

Eso es porque este brazo ya no me pertenece-dijo James soltando la espada de Xenovia

James-kun, deje algo para mí-dijo Kiba palmeando el hombro de James

¿Quién eres tú?-dijo Xenovia

Soy tu senpai-dijo Kiba

Ya veo, había escuchado que un sobreviviente del proyecto Excaliburn que había encarnado como demonio -dijo Xenovia

¡Cállate!-grito Kiba

Antes que iniciemos una pelea, mejor llevemos esto afuera-dijo James

 ** _Todos salieron del edificio y fueron a la parte trasera de este, Akeno se encargo en poner una barrera mágica para no dañar el edificio y la escuela, Irina se enfrentaría a James y Kiba a Xenovia_**

Esta será una pelea para determinar el poder de tus siervos Gremory-dijo Xenovia quitándose la capucha que llevaba revelando un traje de cuero negro que se pegaba a su cuerpo- Vamos a ver qué tan fuertes eres senpai

Jure destruir esas espadas por mis camaradas caídos y no pienso retractarme a mi palabra-dijo Kiba lazándose a Xenovia

 ** _Xenovia detuvo el ataque con su Excaliburn_**

Eres rápido pero te falta fuerza-dijo Xenovia haciendo un revés destruyendo la espada de Kiba

Esto aun no termina-dijo Kiba creando otra espada y volviendo a atacar a Xenovia

 ** _Xenovia detuvo el ataque de Kiba haciendo que su espada se rompiera, eso dejo a Kiba sorprendido_**

¿Eso es todo senpai?-dijo Xenovia

¡Aun no!-grito Kiba

 ** _Kiba creó dos espadas y se lanzo de nuevo a atacar a Xenovia_**

 ** _Con James y Irina_**

 ** _Irina transformo su pulsera a una katana y se lanzo a atacar a James, el pelirrojo estaba esquivando los ataques que la castaña le estaba lanzando_**

[Ten cuidado James, un solo corte y es tu fin]-dijo Ddraig mentalmente

 _Lo entiendo, no debo dejar que me toque-dijo James mentalmente_

 ** _Irina trato de cortarlo pero James esquivo su ataque y le hizo una barrida que la derribo al suelo, James salto sobre ella y le lanzo un puñetazo que ella alcanzo a esquivar por poco, la castaña se sorprendió al ver el pequeño cráter que el puño de James dejo en el suelo, ella rodo y se levanto_**

 _Si me hubiera golpeado, me hubiera noqueado de inmediato-pensó Irina_

 ** _James no dudo y corrió hacia ella, comenzó a lanzarle golpes que le costaba a la castaña esquivar, pero en un descuido James bajo la guargia y eso fue aprovechado por Irina_**

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Irina le hizo un leve corte a James en el costado derecho de su torso, James sintió mucho dolor por el corte, sentía un dolor que nunca había sentido antes, el pelirrojo sentía como su fuerza se iba_**

 _¿Por qué me siento tan débil? Solo fue un corte-pensó James_

[Te lo dije, no importa si eres mitad humano, estas armas sagradas tienen el mismo efecto en ti]-dijo Ddraig mentalmente

 _Mierda-pensó James_

 ** _James ignoro el dolor y siguió peleando, se lanzo contra Irina y volvió a lanzarle golpes pero esta vez era más lento y eso fue aprovechado por Irina que le hizo otros dos cortes pero esta vez en su pecho_**

 ** _James cayó de rodillas por el dolor que sentía y sangre comenzó a salir de sus heridas, Reynalle estaba dispuesta a ir ayudar a James pero Rias la detuvo_**

¿Por qué me detienes? ¿Acaso quieres que lo mate?-dijo Reynalle

Claro que no quiero lo mate, pero piénsalo bien si vas ahora a ayudarlo ¿Qué pensara James?-dijo Rias-De seguro se enfadara contigo porque lo consideras débil

Creo que….que tienes razón-dijo Reynalle

Tranquila, de seguro aun no se ha dado por vencido-dijo Rias

 ** _Irina se puso delante de James y le apunto con su Katana_**

¿Te rindes?-dijo Irina

 ** _James tan solo se quedo callado y de la nada agarro la Katana de Irina con su mano izquierda_**

Todavía no-dijo James

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _James le dio un fuerte golpe a Irina en la mandíbula con su mano derecha que la mando al aire, la castaña cayó al suelo inconsciente, James se paro y lanzo la Katana cerca de donde estaba Irina_**

 ** _Con kiba y Xenovia_**

Utilizare todo lo que tengo en esto-dijo Kiba creando una gran espada

Mal pensado senpai-dijo Xenovia lazándose contra Kiba

 ** _Ambas espadas chocaron pero la espada de Kiba fue fácilmente destruida_**

¡¿Cómo es posible?!-grito Kiba

Tu fuerte es la velocidad no la fuerza-dijo Xenovia golpeando a Kiba en el estomago con el mango de su espada

 ** _Kiba cayó al suelo sujetándose el estomago, Xenovia estaba por darle el golpe final pero vio como James se acercaba hacia donde estaba pero vio que venía herido y con sangre en su pecho_**

¿Dónde está Irina?-dijo Xenovia

Esta haya-dijo James señalando a Irina que estaba en el suelo

Entonces acabare contigo primero y luego con el otro-dijo Xenovia lanzándose a James

 _No puedo recibir otro corte, tengo que derrotarla lo más rápido posible-pensó James_

 ** _Xenovia alzo su espada y estaba por atacar a James pero el pelirrojo uso su mano izquierda para agarrar la espada de la peli azul, James uso su mano derecho para darle un fuerte puñetazo que le saco el aire, Xenovia cayó al suelo de rodillas y se quedo mirando a James que estaba sujetando su espada_**

 _Que fuerza tan monstruosa-pensó Xenovia_

 ** _En eso perdió el conocimiento y James puso su espada enfrente de ella. Rápidamente Asia corrió hacia él y lo abrazo con fuerza, eso puso muy furiosa a Reynalle_**

James-kun-dijo Asia abrazando a James y llorando en su pecho

No llores Asia, no dejare que te hagan daño yo te pro…

 ** _James no pudo terminar de hablar ya que cayó inconsciente al suelo y con Asia encima_**

¡James/ James-kun!

 ** _FIN_**


End file.
